Shattered Homes and healed hearts
by Chaotic Harlequin
Summary: Jade's the center of abuse from her "parents" Because of this, she doesnt trust anyone and wont let anyone into her life. Can a certain half-latina gain Jade's trust and help her? Rate M for violence, foul language and sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

The first blow came from out of nowhere. Catching me right in the mouth, my head snapped back and blood gushed from my split lip. As my mind tried to battle through the pain to process the fact that I had been hit, the second blow slapped across my face, while the third blow slammed into my stomach. I doubled over and collapsed into the ground. Mucus and tears streamed down my face as I sucked in a ragged breath trying to get some air in my lungs.

Above me stood the man who called himself my father. He stood there ranting and raving about something. I don't know what he was going on about. It might have been about my new tattoo. Or it could be that I'm still at Hollywood Arts and still refuse to be a lawyer or anything else with a "career". Catching one word in three meant that I didn't understand what todays' beating was about. After a while he stopped yelling and walked off. I tried to force myself to get up. I failed. My head was no longer spinning, but my stomach was still screaming in pain.

_Come on. You're Jade Fucking West. This is nothing. Get your goddamn ass up!_

It took a minute, but I managed to get up. I moved as fast as I could to the bathroom. Luckily I still had time before school started. Some expensive make up on my face and the marks on my face would disappear. Couldn't do anything about the split lip though. Have to make up some story to keep people from knowing what happened in my house.

_Like they would care if they knew._

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the all to true thoughts. Nobody would care. Beck would have, but ever since he dumped me, things have been tense and awkward. Though it wasn't like he ever noticed anything during the three years that we dated.

I looked myself over in the mirror. Any and all marks were completely covered up, the dinner plate sized bruise on my stomach had turned a nasty shade of purple, but I knew from experience that nothing important was broken or fractured. Just bruised. Wonderful.

Double-checking to make sure everything was covered up I grabbed my car keys and climbed out the bathroom window so I could avoid that asshole and his wife. The drive to Hollywood arts was as always good. HA was my home. No other place was, even Beck's RV; that was more of a refuge then anything.

Pulling into the parking lot was a relief. For several hours I could be myself. The moment I stepped out of my car a red velvet cyclone slammed into me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Cat…can't..breath!" I gasped out.

"Oh sorry!" Cat giggled at me. I swear there is something wrong with this girl. She's sweet and all but still… Cat proceeded to babble about everything she wanted to do today and what she thought would happen in Sikowitzs class. I listened with half an ear, amused by her child like personality. (though of course I would never admit it out loud)

Ran into Andre who gladly announced that he and Beck had written some new songs. Before he could go any father into the conversation, the school bell rang and we all proceeded to our respective classes. The day crawled by on its hands and knees before I finally reached the best class at HA, Sikowitz's class. I took my usual spot in the back of the class, and as usual no one sat beside me.

Cat bounced in a few seconds later, her usual cheery self. Followed by Beck who saw me and nodded a hi at me. I nodded back. Such was the extent of our conversation these days. Andre came in and immediately sat down besides Beck. Robbie and that idiot puppet of his made an immediate beeline for Cat. Pathetic. I didn't see that creepy little shit Sinjin for once.

Tori came in last and I started to smile at the sight of her. She looked amazing as usual. And I loved the way her jeans hugged her a…_ okay where the hell did that thought come from?_ I quickly looked down at my desk and tried to ignore her cheerful voice when she called out hello. Most people when I ignore them react negatively. Tori on the other hand reacted by sitting down right next me.

"Hi Jade!"

I sighed loudly. "Go away Vega"

"geez I only said hi Jade, don't have to be rude" Tori said

"uh yea I do Vega, yea I do"

Before she could say anything else, Sikowitz crashed into the classroom. Through the roof. All of us were stunned into silence. It was an unusual entrance, even for him. Sikowitz stood up and brushed himself off, and grabbing a coconut he announced he had a new project for us. He pulled out a piece of paper and announced the partner we would have for the project, which would be writing scripts for whatever scenario he had in mind for each group.

Beck and Andre, Cat and Robbie the names went on. I stopped paying attention, not caring who I would be paired up with. I imagined all the fun ways I could mess with whoever was assigned to be my partner. The list was pretty long and I looked forward to it. I was so busy imagining all the various things I could do I almost missed Sikowitz calling out my name.

"Tori Vega and Jade West."

Who and Jade West?

I looked at Tori who looked shocked and a little fearful. Well that's something at least. Sikowitz handed us the syllabus. Tori's and I scenario was about a girl who escaped an abusive home to live with her lover.

I sighed. Might as well get this done. I noticed Tori looking at me, with the same look a hiker might give a hungry grizzly that's eying him like he's dinner.

"Your place after school okay Vega?"

She nodded. At that moment Sikowitz announced that class was over. Tori followed me to my car. "so why don't you have a car Vega?" I asked out of curiosity. "Trina crashed the car we shared into a tree," she mumbled.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. The sound must have startled Tori because she actually jumped a few inches off the seat. I laughed even louder at that as Tori tried to hide the blush that was blossoming across her face. She looked cute with that blush spreading across her face. I stopped laughing.

_Again with that kind of thinking! Vega isn't cute, there isn't anything attractive about her!" _I kept ranting in my mind.

While driving to her house, Tori and I fought over the radio. The fight continued all the way to her house, and we still bickered over who had worse taste in music. Well, Tori bickered, I just responded with sarcasm and insults and laughed when Tori tried to do the same.

Tori's house was a quintessential suburban house, with family pictures posted everywhere. Before I could comment on it, a horrible screeching noise came from the kitchen. "Jesus To-Vega are you cooking something alive in there?"

"No! it's Trina."

"that was going to be my next guess."

Trina came around the corner with a pot full of water still attempting to sing. For a second I was amazed that she could carry the pot in what looked like six-inch heels. That amazement ended when she tripped and launched the water right at me.

"Trina…" I growled

"Damn it's so hard to walk in these shoes!" Trina said with her usual narcissistic air and not noticing she had just splashed water all over me.

I took a step forward toward Trina, intending to do all sorts of harm to her, but before I could do anything, a pair of arms wrapped them selves around my waist and non to gently herded me to the bathroom.

"I'll get you a change of clothes just don't hurt Trina! Okay?" Tori asked with a worried look on her face.

"Fine. Just make it quick Vega before I hurt you too." Tori quickly scampered away, presumably to her room to look for clothes. I took off my soaked shirt and tossed it aside. That damn bruise was still there, a disgusting shade of purple. At least Tori had missed it when she had put her hands around my waist. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it had felt good to be held again. Even if it was only for a few seconds. I shook my head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. I had to hurt Trina, help Tori with the script, and get the rest of the homework for my other classes done. I looked over the bruise again, and then checked my face in the mirror. The few people that had bothered to ask about my split lip believed me when I said a prop had broken and hit me in the face. The bruise on my cheek was still covered up, but the make up was starting to wear off, I would have to be careful.

You might be asking why I wouldn't let anyone see. It certainly wasn't some weakness on my part; it was because I didn't want to deal with the false pity that practically oozes out of everyone. They don't really care. They just pretend to so that they look better. As for the police? My "father" is a lawyer. My stepmother is from a wealthy family and has connections everywhere. The police wouldn't be able to do a damn thing if they tried. And I would get an even bigger beating for bringing the police in. Trust me, I've tried getting their help already. In the end I would have to solve this on my own. Like always. No one could help, and they would just end up making the problem worse.

I was so busily wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I became aware of everything when Tori's voice called out

"Jade here are your change of clo-Oh my god Jade! What happened to you?!"

**so yea. Here we go. Chapter 1 of what I hope to be many chapters. So be kind, review! **

**Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see fixed, suggestions are always welcome!**

**Please remember to be gentle, it's my first time.**

**Writing fanfiction. Get your minds out of the gutter. Perverts. **


	2. Chapter 2

I swore silently. This wasn't good. Tori wouldn't be able to handle the truth about what happened at home. Okay I can handle this. Make her mad and she'll forgot all about the bruise.

"Jesus Vega ever hear of knocking?" I snapped and I grabbed the shirt out of her hands and quickly put it on.

"Never mind that Jade, why do you have a bruise the size of my head on your stomach?"

"Prop hit me."

"The same prop that hit your lip?"

"That's the one."

Tori was silent for a full thirty seconds. I couldn't take it. It was like some sort of silent judgment on her part. I was about to speak out when she said

"I don't believe you."

I blinked at that. No one save Beck had been able to tell when I was lying.

"Why don't you believe me Vega?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. What? I was honestly impressed that she saw right through me.

"Because…" she trailed off, hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I prompted.

"Jade, did something happen to your face?"

Shit. Shit. Are you serious? How would I pass this off? Come on Jade, think!

"Don't worry about it Vega." I snapped. Anger. A pretty good fall back plan. Most people can't handle someone blowing up at them. Or they get mad themselves and the original question or problem is usually quickly forgotten.

Tori stepped forward and picked up a hand towel from one of the racks near the sink. She moved closer to me, her intention clearly written all over her face and body posture. I could have stopped her. To this day I don't know why I didn't. Was it hope that she would be the one to help me? Or was it simple curiosity over why there were purple spots under what should have been my cheek? I don't know. I don't think I will ever know.

But it doesn't matter. Tori stepped forward and gently rubbed my face with the towel. Not gently enough that I didn't flinch when the towel touched my cheek. Little by little the bruise emerged from behind the make up.

I heard her softly exhale, as if she was in shock over the bruise that decorated my face.

"Jade…" It was softly whispered, as if she was scared to speak up.

"It's nothing Vega. Don't worry about it."

Tori looked like she was going to continue and argue about it, but thankfully she didn't. I got dressed and Tori threw my clothes into the dryer. We worked on the script for a couple hours until my cell phone rang. Three days grace's song "home" cut through air like a knife. I looked at the phone with some apprehension knowing exactly who was calling. Finally I answered it.

"Where are you?" my father barked immediately.

"Hello to you too father." I snapped.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. Where are you?"

"I'm at a friends house. We're working on some homework for class"

I didn't dare mention it was for acting class, for fear of starting another fight that would end up with me getting beaten again.

"Come home now. Your mother and I are going out to eat and we need you to watch your brother. You can work on your homework later."

"She's not my mother!" I yelled but I was speaking to dead line. My "father" had already hung up. I sighed. There really wasn't anyway out of this. If I didn't show up, they would wait until I did and then yell and or beat the shit out of me. Last time I ended up in the hospital.

I looked at Tori, who looked….worried? Why would she be worried? It's not her problem, and besides; it's me. After everything I had done to her, she was still concerned about me? It doesn't make any sense.

"I have to go, we'll work on the script later tonight over webchat. All right Vega?"

Tori nodded. "Your clothes should be dry now. I'll go get them."

I got my clothes and changed and was heading out the door when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, near my hips. They were very careful to avoid the bruise. I stopped moving completely.

"I know you don't believe me Jade, but I care about you." Tori said with a whisper.

I was stunned. How do I respond to this? Sarcasm? Anger? Violence? Just brush it aside?

I opened my mouth to say something, and to my surprise I said

"Why?" it didn't even sound like my own voice. It was soft, not harsh. Strangest part of it all, it sounded honest. For a second I didn't even realize that I had spoken at all.

"Because you're my friend. Even if you don't want to believe it"

Tori said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It even sounded like she was chastising me for not knowing this from the start. For a few seconds we stood there. Together. I placed my hands over hers and I didn't want to move at all. Save maybe to turn around and embrace her. Before I could make my mind Trina's voice barked like an annoying seal and said

"Get a room you two!"

Tori sprang away from me like I was toxic, and for some reason, I was saddened at the loss of physical contact between us. I couldn't even begin to understand why I was sad about that. Even stranger was the fact that Tori's face was crimson. Why was she embarrassed? We said our good byes and as I drove home on autopilot, my mind wondered about today and more importantly Tori.

She said she cared about me. That it was obvious that we were friends. Obviously I should be able to trust her if we really are friends. But even if I could trust her, what could she do about my father? Would it hurt to try? Anyone willing to help would be good right?

As I drove several thoughts bounced around my head.

Could I trust Tori Vega and let her know what was going on at my house? Why did I enjoy being with her? Why did it feel good to be hugged by her? Why was she blushing when she let go of me?

**And here ends ch 2. Thank you all for the kind and wonderful reviews and I'm honestly glad you all liked it! I'v got more stories for victorious and other stuff on the way, so sit tight and relax!**


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to my house uneventful, which I was really glad because I doubt, would have been able to do a goddamn thing if something had happened. Way to many thoughts racing around my head, and I couldn't make heads or tails of any of them. Interestingly enough, they all centered on a miss Tori Vega.

For the first time in my entire life I pulled up to the house with a sense of relief. Here I would be able to iron out my thoughts and figure out what the hell was going on. Getting out of the car, the feeling that I was being watched slammed into me. I turned around looking in every direction, but I couldn't see anything. I dismissed the feeling and walked into my house.

"I'm back!" I called out. Silence answered me. Complete silence. Now I was starting to get worried. I didn't care about my father or his bitch of a wife. Their son on the other hand…

I took two steps forward and shut the door, when a small typhoon launched from out of nowhere and hit me with a tackle that would have been illegal in every football field in America. The typhoon in question was my half-brother Malcolm. At 6 years old, he was a little hell raiser most it of the time. Other times he was the sweetest little boy you'd ever meet. At this moment, it looked like he was being his sweet old self.

"Jade Jade Jade I'm hungry!" He sung out. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

What? He looked adorable.

"Alright…ummm how about some pizza?"

Mal's face lit up like a tree at Christmas "pizza pizza pizza" his voice high and happy. Laughing I got up and ordered the pizza. Malcolm proceeded to tear around the house yelling about this and that. I stopped laughing soon enough. Father had taken off for dinner, and hadn't even waited till I was close enough to the house to watch after Mal. Bastard. My stepmother hadn't even waited either. And Malcolm was her son.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Mal calmed down for a full ten seconds before shouting that the pizza had arrived. I was a little suspicious. I had ordered the pizza 20 minutes ago. That fast, especially for an LA pizza place. I opened the door, and instead of some nameless pizza guy it was _Tori freaking Vega!_

I was stunned. Why the hell was Tori here? While my mind tried to process the fact that Tori Vega was standing on my doorstep, she raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I stepped to the side and let her in. Mal came running up with a face lit with joy that immediately slammed into confusion.

"You're not pizza" he said accusingly.

Neither of us could help it. We broke up laughing. Malcolm stared at us in confusion before a large smile threatened to split his face into two.

The laughter slowly died down, and then started back up again as Malcolm and Tori introduced themselves. Mal took an immediate liking to Tori, which was a small surprise because he didn't like Beck or anyone else that I had ever hung out with. Except maybe Cat. I watched the two of them talking together and it felt…nice watching them. Some sort of bliss that only felt right with Tori. I wonder what it was.

Then a thought occurred to me. How did Tori know where I lived? I never took her or anyone here save Beck; and Beck had promised that he would never tell anyone where I lived. And it wasn't the type of promise he would break, ever.

"Vega…how did you find out where I lived?"

Tori's might have been carved from granite. Save for her eyes, which danced with fear.

"Well Vega?" I barked.

"I guessed"

I growled and stepped forward. Mal decided to leave, or more accurately sprint from the area. Tori watched him go with shock written all over her face. As if it was a complete surprise he wouldn't risk getting caught up in this.

Tori took a deep breath. "All right Jade I'll tell you."

I stopped moving forward and tapped my foot impatiently.

Tori took another deep breath…and ran off.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds. "Why you little!" I shouted running after her. We sprinted through the house with Tori's laughter echoing through the house. A few minutes of chasing her through the house, Malcolm started running after us. The chase went on for a while before we were all tired out. I wont lie right, but it was a lot of fun. I looked over at Tori, who lay on the couch breathless. It was a sight. Sprawled out on the couch, her hair fanned out, with her mouth open slightly and lips and cheeks slightly flushed. It took every ounce of will power not to go over there and wrap myself around her and to get a feeling for those lips of hers.

I looked away, hoping that the blush that was surely covering my face wouldn't be there. I took a quick look at Mal who lay on the ground with a massive grin covering his face. He must be having the time of his life. A ghost of a smile crossed my face, but I refused to let it grow.

Could I trust Tori? Or would she be like everyone else in my life and just up and leave? I looked back at Tori only to find her staring at me. Before I could stop myself, I barked

"Vega! You're sleeping over."

Shit. Why did I say that? Now she was going to leave and any chance of fixing everything or changing things was going to be rui-

"Okay"

It was spoken softly, but firmly. As if once it had been said that it was never going to change. I looked at her again. There was no trace of fear or worry on her. I nodded. Okay, so she's spending the night.

Now what?

**Voila! Another chapter! As always R&R if you please! **

**I'll try for updates once a week but classes are starting so I can't make any promises. I do apologize for that. More stuff along the way, including things of the Hunger Games! **

**Enjoy your week.**

**-C.H.**


	4. Chapter 4

If someone a week ago had said that Tori Vega would be spending the night at my house and that I would be debating about letting her into my life; I would have broken their nose. And right after that dropped them off at the nearest asylum. And yet here she was, in my living room. And on top of that she was spending the night.

In my house.

The doorbell rang, and Malcolm, who I swear should have been completely out of energy, leaped to his feet and damn near ran into the door in his excitement. Laughing, I gently moved him out of the way to open the door. The pizza had finally arrived. The pizza guy though, wasn't really looking at me. He was trying to look behind me. What the hell could be so interest-…Tori. Out of the corner of my eye I saw I her right behind me. The pizza shit head was trying to catch her eye. Handing him the money I didn't even bother to wait for the change. I slammed the door in his face and from the sounds on the other side; the door barely missed breaking his nose. Shame.

I turned around to see Tori staring right at me.

"Can I help you Vega?" I asked, not as sarcastically as I would have liked.

"First time I heard you laugh in a while. Why don't you laugh more often?" Tori asked. Of course she would ask that. I should have seen that one coming.

I gave a halfhearted shrug. "Hasn't had a reason to laugh in a long time Vega. Thought that would be obvious."

Mal who loudly insisted that we eat now stonewalled any other questions from Tori. Sitting down in the living room we quickly fell on the pizza. It was peaceful. Blissful. I idly wondered why, but I was to content to question it too much. I snuck a quick look at Tori, and unless my eyes deceived me; Tori looked just as content as I do. In fact, it would be more accurate to say that she looked happy. I couldn't even begin to understand why.

The people that I had met and dealt with on a daily basis had all been typical. Selfish, cruel, and in general mean. Tori was none of these things. If pushed she could get somewhat vicious, like when dealing with that Ryder idiot. But usually she was Mother-freaking Teresa. She even helped me when I had my many fights with Beck. It was unreal.

Tori chuckled loudly. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell was so funny.

"I was just thinking that since we're eating pizza, you won't be able to put anything in my bra this time." Tori said with a lighthearted smile that my heart skip a couple beats.

"Oh really Vega?" I said with a slight smile. Tori gave a hesitant nod, clearly wishing she hadn't said any thing. I point at her shirt and Tori looked down.

"Oh my god Jade! How did you get a piece of pineapple down my shirt?!" Tori turned around to get the pineapple pieces out of her shirt. Mal looked confused for a few seconds before turning back to the pizza. After a minute, Tori turned back around and glared at me. Or tried to. Poor girl has to cute a face to be threatening. Wait…cute? I meant adorable. Damn it no I meant beautiful! You know what, lets just move on.

"I put the pineapple there the exact same way I got the shrimp in your bra." I said smoothly.

"I still haven't figured out how you managed that" Tori grumbled.

"And you never will figure it out" I replied with my trademark smirk. Tori grumbled but went back to eating her slice of pizza. A few seconds of into eating I noticed that she was watching everything I did. I immediately decided to play a little joke on her. Putting down my slice of pizza I put my arms over my head and stretched, pushing my chest out as far as I possible could.

Tori watched out of the corner or eyes, and to my surprise she eyed my breasts like they were candy. Then the blush spread over her face like a wildfire and she looked away.

I debated about doing anything else, but I changed my mind. It wouldn't do to have Malcolm asking questions that he was to young to be asking right now.

Speaking of which, where was the little guy? He had been quiet for a full five minutes, which was damn near a miracle.

"Hey To-Vega, have you seen Ma-" My question was cut off when a small pair of hands started poking into my ribs from behind. I jumped and tried to get away, but Mal stayed with me tickling me. I started laughing loudly as I tried to get away without hurting Mal. It was at that moment I felt another pair of hands around my ribs. I stopped laughing long enough to see Tori's face right over mine before she started tickling me with gusto. I rolled around on the floor desperately trying to get away from the both of them.

I rolled and all of a sudden Tori was rolling with me. I stopped rolling with Tori and we stopped with her underneath me. My leg was between hers, and on of her legs was pressed up against my pelvis. My chest was right up against hers. My face inches from hers. I didn't want to move. And I didn't think Tori wanted to move either seeing as she hadn't made any move to get out from being underneath me.

"So…the great Jade West is ticklish," Tori said a little breathlessly.

"Don't tell anyone" I growled. Or tried to growl. I was little preoccupied with the fact that my body was pressed against Tori's. And how her body felt pressed against mine. Heat spread like a massive fire to the lower half of my body, and I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Tori right then and there. Regardless of the fact that Mal was right there, clearly wondering what was going on. It could have been my hormone-addled mind, but I swear Tori looked like she wanted to kiss me. Her head had slightly elevated off the floor and her mouth was slightly open.

My head move down towards hers.

**So here's another chapter. Thank you all for the kind words! So Shattered Homes will update every Friday afternoons or nights (US eastern standard time). Something to look forward to at the end of the week right? Enjoy your weekend people**

**-C.H.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was lying right on top of one Tori Vega.

My head was moving down to hers. My intent clear as daylight as my lips got closer to hers. Best part of all? Tori's head was moving up towards mine. I should be freaked that I was about to kiss _Tori Vega_ of all people. But I wasn't. I was calm.

Not even a half an inch apart now…almost…

"What are you doing Jade?"

Tori gave a startled squawk tried to sit up immediately; forgetting that my face was right above hers. Her forehead slammed into my face. I immediately rolled off of her holding my face and trying to fight through the sudden pain. My head was a mass of confusion as hormones and pain ran rampant through my mind. Moving my hand slightly, I saw Tori massaging her head, and that little brat Malcolm sitting there with a confused smile on his face.

He didn't know what was going on, but he was happy that he caused some pain and chaos. And before you ask, no I don't know from who or where he got a sadistic streak.

The fire that had raging below my waist had cooled somewhat, but it was still there. Wonderful. Obviously hugely attracted to Tori, and incredibly horny now as well. I wonder what the hell brought about such a reaction from me? No girl or guy, even Beck got me like this just by touching me. I glanced at Tori, and I hoped that she feeling somewhat similar to how I felt. I didn't dare ask with Mal around. Speaking of which….

"Malcolm…." I growled. Malcolm's smile vanished in a heartbeat. He got to his feet as I got to mine. He took off. I launched to my feet to chase after him when a hand grabbed mine. I stopped and turned around to look at Tori.

"Can't this wait?" I asked with no small irritation.

"No."

Great. There she goes with that determination thing again. I would admire it more if she didn't direct at me so often.

"Jade…what happened there?

"You tickled me, and I pinned you to get you to stop" I said lamely.

"So wrestling is followed by trying to kiss the person underneath you?" She snapped.

I bit back the half dozen or so one liners that came to mind. Antagonizing her would probably only make her leave. And I didn't want that to happen. I sighed. No easy way out this. Especially since her hand was still around my wrist. Her touch seemed to burning into my entire body. _Calm down. Don't get over excited._ Right. Easier said then done.

"I….don't know" I said. "I think you do know Jade" Tori said quietly.

"You'll leave if I told you" my voice was quiet. For a second I didn't think she had heard me. Her arms came around my waist and squeezed. I winced; she had squeezed the part of my stomach that was bruised. I made a mental note to find out how they had missed the bruise when they were tickling me. Tori felt me wince and her grip loosened, but stayed firmly around me.

"No. I won't Jade"

That one sentence was also so quiet I had to strain to hear it. But that didn't mean it was spoken any less firmly then when she told me she was my friend on her porch. I turned around, and without thinking; both of my arms snaked around her waist. She burrowed into my arms, and felt….whole. Safe. Warm. It was strange. I had only felt this way twice before in my entire life. With Beck, and with….it didn't matter. I felt safe for the first time in the longest while. I didn't want the feeling to end. But of course it did.

Mal came thundering down the stairs. "Jade! Jade! Jade!" he shouted.

That kid seriously had wonderful timing. "What?!" I snapped. Mal ignored me snapping at him, and I looked at him, and I saw the terror etched over his face. Why would he be scared? Unless….

"Dad's home" he whispered, confirming my fears. Fear snaked into my heart, as the temperature dropped several degrees in the living room. Tori looked back and forth from Mal to me, confusion plastered all over her face. I moved from Tori and looked out the window. My father and his wife were getting out of the car. We still had time. I spun around. "Mal, go with Tori downstairs to your room." Tori opened her mouth to protest or something like that but I spoke over her, cutting her off.

"Tori..please go downstairs"

Maybe it was the please, or maybe it was the fear that was covering my face. Tori grabbed Mal's hand and they all but sprinted to the basement, closing the door just as the front door began to open. I quickly snapped out a text to her.

**Whatever you hear, do NOT come upstairs. Keep Mal busy. **

Immediately I get an okay from her.

I spun around to face that creature named Jeremy West. He stood over me; at 6'7 he was a tall SOB. He skin was more tanned then I was, and he had the slicked back lawyer hair cut. His eyes were the coldest blue eyes I had ever seen. They held life yes, but those eyes were never happy. They didn't know or want to know love or life or anything like that.

Behind him stood Margaret. His second wife of 8 years and Malcolm's mother. She hated me, and I hated her. She was taller then me, partly naturally and because of those massive heels she loves to wear. They didn't love each other. Or if they did, they kept it well hidden from me. It was your typical rich marriage, money for the gold digging whore and a pretty girl for the husband to show off at parties and other bullshit. I tried to keep calm, but the hatred and fear boiled up in my like a rabid animal. This man was supposed to be my father. Supposed to love me. Take care of me. Not hate and abuse me.

And as usual, he looked furious at me. I didn't bother asking what was up his ass this time. I knew I would get the answer soon enough. "I was at a dinner party for one of my clients, a man named Nigel Zalachenko." Fear slammed down into my heart. Nigel is one of the biggest producers in LA. He had heard of my play Clowns don't bounce, and wanted to see if held any promise. If he liked it, or just simply looked at it and wanted a different writing from me, word would get around to many LA producers. If I worked for Nigel or showed that I held promise, producers from all over would want to see my work. My life could possibly be made before I even set foot into a college.

"He said that you wrote a wonderful if morbid play, and he wanted to talk to you about making it into a movie. He said you would have a successful career as a writer and director." He shrugged off his jacket. His hands clenched into fists. I braced my self, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Apparently you didn't listen when I said to stop with this writing bullshit, and get your act together. You won't succeed in this field for to long" He went on for some time, but I stopped listening. The words change occasionally, but the meaning always stays the same. He raised his fist, I clenched as the first blow slammed into the side of my head. I slammed into the ground. Stars danced behind my eyes, and I fought to stay conscious. His fancy assed shoes lifted off the ground and hit me in the ribs. My breath exploded from me. Tears and snot and saliva poured from my face.

Curled up reflexively, if didn't do much. The blows continued to rain down.

**and here is another chapter. **

**R&R if you please!**

**-C.H.**


	6. Chapter 6

The beating continued for a few minutes, or maybe it was for a few hours. I didn't know. All I knew was after the first few hits I went numb. I didn't feel anything. My body did, but my mind had long since retreated to the hole in my mind that because my home whenever this shit happened. After what seemed forever, the beatings stopped. I uncovered my head and took a quick peek.

"I hope this time you learn your lesson. You will never be successful in the long run if keep on pursuing this asinine dream of yours. You would do far better either marrying into money or being a lawyer or something sensible."

Yea sure asshole, I'll give up doing what I love just so I can be like you.

I fought to stand up; to maintain some pride. It worked. I think. Jeremy turned away from me, and stalked off to somewhere else in the house. Margaret looked at me, and then gave a loud sniff of disgust. I gave her a look I generally reserved for Sinjin or something found at the bottom of my boots. I turned and opened the door to my real home. The basement. I grabbed a small towel and wiped my face as I walked down the stairs.

An oversized closet served as Mal's hide-away room, while the rest of it was mine. I say hide-away room because whenever Jeremy got a hornet up his ass, Mal would come down here and hide in that one room. Eventually I just moved his stuff into the room and declared it his. But we kept it a running joke that it was his hide-away room. I opened the door to see Tori reading to Mal, and Mal sitting on her lap, falling fast asleep. It was cute. It reminded me of better times.

Tori looked up and saw me, but continued reading to Mal, whose eyes closed and stayed close. Tori gently disengaged herself from Mal, who then latched onto a pillow as Tori tucked him in. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the sight. Tori looked over and returned the smile. The smile didn't hide the concern on her face.

Walking out of Mal's room, Tori barely let the door close before she rounded on me. "Jade what the heck happened?"

I raised an eyebrow at the heck, but I didn't comment. I turned around and started removing my shirt.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Changing. Pretty sure it's obvious Vega" I cast a quick look back and smirked. "Stare any harder Vega and I'm pretty sure you'll put another hole in my ass."

I didn't think it was physically possible for someone to turn that red. "I'm not..I wasn't" whatever she was going to say after that was lost in a bunch of stumbling and muttering, as she looked everywhere but at me.

Chuckling, I ditched my pants and then dropped onto my bed. I gave up getting dressed, based on the fact that I was in too much pain to do much else. Lying down, I closed my eyes fully expecting to pass out right then and there. What I didn't expect was the mattress to dip down and for an ice pack to press itself against my spine along with the careful ministrations of a pair of delicate hands.

Getting over the shock of the sudden cold, I turned my head and looked at Tori, who was concentrating on running her hands and the ice pack over my back. It felt good. Felt great really. The bruises from this beating and the last were carefully massaged and then iced away.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I mumbled into the pillow, trying to stifle one of several moans.

"My mom taught me, she's a physical therapist and a masseuse"

I made a mental note to thank Mrs. Vega for passing her skills on to her daughter.

"Vega, you heard everything right?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer, just simply nodded her head. I knew what I was going to say, having rehearsed it and said several times for Beck, and now I was saying the same thing to Tori.

"You didn't hear anything. That's because nothing happened. Got it?"

Tori was silent for a long time. The silence was uncomfortable, as if she was getting ready to explode into rage. I better head it off, before does get mad and wakes up Mal, or worse gets Jeremy's attention. I pushed myself up and got ready to roll over to explain myself to her, when I pushed right back down into the bed, and I felt her settle right over me, sitting on my butt.

"A lot happened Jade, you can't just say that nothing happened"

"I can and I will Vega, because nothing happened, and nothing will happen again and again until I leave this place. Understand?" I tried shifting, to roll over, but Tori was keeping me pinned. After a few seconds she let me roll over before setting right back down on top of me. I grabbed her hands, and with a pleading voice I said

"Vega, please trust me on this. You wont be able to help with this. No one will. That's why I said nothing happened. No one can know. Above all, the police can't know. As far as they know, this is a picture perfect home. Got it?"

Tori's eyes flicked over each of the bruises on my body. For a few seconds I thought she was going to disagree. But then she said "Okay. Nothing happened"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you…Tori"

Tori looked up in shock, for it was the first time I had ever called her by her first name. She opened her mouth to comment, but I cut her off before this could get sappy.

I deliberately shifted my hips and pushed up to her. "This is a change, normally I'm the one who is on top, though I really can't complain right now, feels kinda good to be on the bottom for once"

Tori (again) turned absolutely scarlet. But then she startled me by saying

"Good, you'll be on the bottom more often from now on"

I blinked, shocked that the Mother Teresa of Hollywood Arts would say something like that. Then a grin broke across my face, that closely by the grin on Tori's face.

The night had only just begun, but I had a feeling it was going to be a damn good night.

(*)

**and that's that for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Questions or just want to discuss Shattered homes or anything else that comes to mind, just send me a PM. **

**-C.H.**


	7. Chapter 7

I had several rather inappropriate thoughts running through my head, due to the fact that a Miss Tori Vega was sitting right on top of me and giving me quite possibly the worlds greatest massage. I stifled one moan only to have another one roll right out of my mouth. Tori gave a light laugh "I don't think anyone has ever moaned like that before from one of my massages"

"Oh shut it To_ooooohhh_" the rest of the sentence was swallowed by the moan. She had hit a nice point of my ribs that didn't tickle and felt amazing. I hadn't even known it had existed.

Tori chuckled, a little too darkly in my opinion. " I found a way to shut you up" She said cheekily. My retort was again swallowed up by another moan. Every time I tried to say something, Tori's magic hands would hit some other point or massage away any lingering pain. I was putty in her hands. As much I was clearly enjoying this, I couldn't stay on the bottom forever. I bucked my hips and launched my upper body forward. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled. Tori went down with a startled squeak and I was right on top of her. I was pressing her right into the bed, and we both were panting. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and holding me right up against her, my arms were to either side of her, holding me up above her.

"So..I…win" I said, panting above her. Immediately Tori's hands ranged up and down my sides and my back, and my arms immediately started to weaken. I let my arms go and I plopped down right on Tori. She let out a startled oof. Woops. Her legs moved down and simply tangled themselves up with mine; and her arms wrapped around my waist. I was trapped, but hey, I'm not going to complain.

"Jade, can I ask you a question?" She spoke it softly again, as if she was scared of stepping on a landmine. I stiffened in her arms; and for a moment I was going to leave. But her limbs tightened around me and I felt…safe. I buried my face in her neck and refused to move.

"On one condition"

I felt Tori nod. "That's fine. What is it?"

"Ditch your jeans, they're starting to chafe my legs"

Tori stilled for a few seconds, and I congratulated myself on my quick thinking. Tori was too modest and a bit too prudish to simply ditch her clothes like that. Her jeans weren't really chafing me enough for me to notice or care, but she wouldn't take them off and I wouldn't have to answer any questions. Her hands left my side and her hips lifted off the bed. I looked up in shock as she undid the belt buckle and started sliding the jeans down her hips. With out thinking I moved my hands down to hers and helped her slide her jeans down her legs, until she kicked them off. I grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around us.

Fine. She kept her end of the bargain. "What do you want to know Tori?" Her arms tightened around me, and her legs were now firmly entwined with mine.

"Why…. why does that man do what he did?"

"Didn't you hear everything earlier?"

"Some not all"

I sighed. "I want to be a writer, I have tattoos, a vagina, I'm bisexual, I dress in gothic clothing, I'm not properly respectful to him or his newest wife, the list goes on" a single tear fell down the side of my face, and it landed on Tori's finger, which gently wiped it away. I buried myself even further into her arms. "Nothing I could ever do would make him love me, I'm just an embarrassment to the West family."

Tori didn't say anything, just held me tightly. Here it comes. The false sympathy, the offers to help even though they didn't really want to.

Tori rattled off some Spanish, far to fast for me to even make an attempt at following it. "You uh, want to put that in English, or speak a little slower?"

"I said that he is an idiot, since he can't see the beautiful and talented daughter right in front of him"

I was stunned; I didn't know what to say. Of course I had receive compliments before, but nothing that held any conviction or true meaning. "No snappy one-liner Jade?"

"S-shut it Tori" I growled. Or attempted to. Not really sure what it was, but it certainly wasn't threatening.

"That's three." Tori said triumphantly.

I raised my head to give her a questioning look, and Tori just smiled that brilliant smile of hers right at me.

"That's three times you've called me by my first name"

I rolled my eyes at that and plopped my head right back down into her neck. She obliged me by moving her head so I could get even closer to her neck.

"Does this mean you think we're friends now Jade?"

I ignored her. After a few seconds, Tori huffed in irritation and shifted till I was looking right at her. She gave me this incredibly adorable pout that I tried to ignore. Unwilling to remove myself from her, I put my head into the pillow, and contemplated falling asleep. Or I tried to. Her pout kept flashing before my eyes, and started to bore into my brain.

After a few seconds I gave up and turned to face her "Fine yes, we are sort of kind of friends Tori"

In the span of half a heart beat Tori's face went from pouting to a massive smile. She rewrapped herself around me, and the joy emanating from was infectious to say the least. Chuckling, I nuzzled the side of her neck until she shifted and let me back into the spot I was originally resting in.

"Hey Jade, what kind of friends lie half naked together in a bed?" I felt her press herself even closer to my body, her hands drifting to rest on my hip.

I lifted my head up until it was hovering over hers, with our noses touching each other. I gave a small laugh and looked at her, her eyes filled with lust, her lips slightly opened and seemingly waiting. My mind flashed back to our little wrestling match upstairs a bit ago, and what had almost happened at the end.

Well, what the hell.

I angled my head and leaned down; "the great kind of friends"

My lips met hers.

**And so ends another chapter. Wonder what will happen next week? **

**So if you would all be so kind as to stop hating me for a moment for ending the chapter right there and review, I would greatly appreciate it. If you can't do that, well, seethe in silence or something. Or complain. Whatever floats your boat**

**See you all next Friday! **


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss immediately started to take a life of its own, as both Tori and I deepened it. I swiped my tongue against her teeth, and she opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in. Our little make out expanded into an all out tongue wrestling match. As we played tonsil hockey, Tori's hands came up the clasp of my bra and hesitated.

I was a little shocked that she would make the first move, but hey I wasn't going to complain. As soon as the clasp was broken, I flung my bra off of me and quickly removed Tori's bra before falling back down onto and kissing her breathless. Her hands ran up and down my back and seemingly tried to pull me even closer to her.

"A little eager, are we?" I asked

"Sh.._ah.._shut up" she murmured. "You're…"

Whatever she was going to say next was lost in moans as my mouth found her neck, and one of my hands went to her nipple and lightly pinched it.

"_Ah..ah..Jade"_

Never in my life would I have thought that Tori could make those kinds of sounds. I wanted to hear them again. I moved down until I could take her nipple in my mouth. That set her off, mewling and thrashing around in the bed. I switched to her other and gently tugged on it with my teeth. Her hands grabbed my head and held me closer to her. My hands moved down to her panties and pulled them down.

I started moving down, but then Tori grabbed me and pulled me back up.

"No..i..mean… I don't want" Tori was blushing and looking everywhere but at me. I gave a soft chuckle.

"If you don't want to go that far, that's fine, just have to keep kissing me" I said with another small chuckle.

"I didn't know you could be so….sappy Jade"

I looked at her as she gave a smart assed smirk. I gave a small huff and prepared to move off of her. Her limbs all wrapped around me tightly preventing me from going anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere Jadeykins" She said in a teasing voice.

What did she just call me? She did not just call me Jadeykins; no way. Now freaking way.

"No response there Jadeykins?"

Tori opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off by grabbing her chest and rolling her nipple between my fingers. She broke off whatever it was she was going to say and started moaning again.

"No response there Miss Vega?" I said in a teasing voice of my own.

Tori had no articulate response, save for the occasional moan as I continued to play with her. I stopped paying attention to what she was doing however, and I was suddenly flipped over and I found myself on my back with a grinning Tori on top of me.

"I'm beginning to think that I'm a bad influence on you Miss Tori Vega"

"No, I think this time you're a pretty good influence on me" she said with a smirk, before her mouth descended on my chest. I moaned and rolled around as she did all sorts of wonderful tricks with that talented mouth of hers. What couldn't this girl do? She rolled my left nipple between her fingers and I was lost. When her mouth left my tit I was sadden at the loss of contact, but that feeling was quickly lost when her mouth hit that lovely point on my neck. I grabbed her back and pulled her right down on top of me. I didn't want it to stop, but at this rate I wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Tori…you have to _ah_ stop I _ah _ won't be able _ah_ hold back much long _ah_"

Tori looked a little annoyed about being asked to stop, but she did. She collapsed on top of me like a blanket, and didn't seem inclined to move. As comfortable as it was to have her top of me, she was starting to feel heavy and so; I pushed her off of me. Tori gave a startled squawk as she landed in the bed right next me. I laughed at the look on her face. It was a mix of annoyance, lust and a little bit of humor. My mind drifted to our exceedingly heavy make out session.

"Tori….why did you…I mean..did I do something wrong?"

Tori looked confused for a second, before caught onto what I was trying to ask. Which was good because (again) I was at a loss on what to say. (that seemed to happen a lot around this girl recently.)

"You were great Jade, but I'm not going to have sex with you or anyone unless I'm in a relationship with them. And I don't know if this just a fling, or if this will be going somewhere" She spoke softly.

Well, Damn. She had to go and be reasonable.

"I don't know what this is yet either Tori, but all right." I got up out of bed and started moving towards the bathroom.

"Jade?" Tori called out.

I looked back over my shoulder at her and winked "you made a good reason, so I'm not going to press you for anything. But I am worked up right now so I'm going to take a very long, and very personal shower"

Yo.

That girl can blush like no other. One second she's her beautiful wonderful self, quite literally the next second she is redder then a tomato. Tori looked away mumbling under breath as she made a grab for one of the books on the stand right next to the bed.

Laughing I walked into the bathroom, tossing my soaked panties into the hamper.

About 30 minutes later, I walked out of a steam-clogged bathroom, drying my hair. Getting myself off in the shower hadn't been as good as the real thing, but hey; it's better then nothing. Grabbing a fresh pair of panties (seriously, I hate that word. Who in their right goddamn mind comes up that word? Couldn't think of anything else?) And an over sized shirt, I headed to the bed. Tori had fallen asleep reading. It was cute. The book was on her lap, and she had appropriated one of my sleeping shirts for her self. I crawled into bed right beside her, and I placed the book onto the ground.

I hit the lights and rolled over, intending to get some sleep. A few seconds later, Tori's arms snaked around my waist as she pulled herself against me. We were spooning, in my bed. I couldn't believe it. One, I was with Tori Vega, and not intending any harm against her, two I had just made out with the self same girl, and then got off in the shower thinking about her! The hell was going on? What did any of it mean?

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11 pm. Wonderful. It's a Friday. I should be staying up, not going to bed this early. I wanted to get up and move, maybe go watch a movie, but I was to comfortable to move. So I stayed there, and eventually, despite my best efforts, my eyes started to close, and I drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. So review, tell me what you did and didn't like, or buy me lunch. Or dinner. Or both. **

**I'll see you all next Friday with another chapter of Shattered homes. Enjoy your weekend.**

**-C.H.**


	9. Chapter 9

I shifted in the bed and felt a heavy body right next to me. For a moment my heart tripled its pace before I remembered the other person was Tori. It had been months since I had had anyone besides Mal lying next to me. And it wasn't just some random person that I slept with the previous night and couldn't care less about the next day. It was a bit surprising that I felt…good. I never would have realized that I had missed the feeling of having someone to wake up to.

Speaking of Mal, two small feet that were digging into my stomach and were the reason that I woke up in the first place. At some point in the middle of the night, he had sandwiched himself between Tori and I. And of course, he couldn't sleep in a straight line. His feet were pushing into my stomach, and his head lay across Tori's stomach. Grabbing him, I lifted him up and then put him down vertically on the bed. Mal's breathing didn't even change at all. He latched onto Tori, who in turn wrapper her arms around him.

I gave a soft chuckle before lying back down myself. My eyes were slowly closing when I felt a pair of hands on my hips.

I gave a light sigh

"Tori, Mal is right there. You're going to have to wait till he's gone"

I opened one eye to look at Tori; who wore this expression of amusement and slight embarrassment.

"That's not what I was grabbing you for" She mumbled.

"Oh? Then whatever are you doing Tori?"

Tori didn't answer with words, she simply got a better grip on my hips and pulled us closer together. As soon as we were close enough together, she draped her arms around me. It was nice, all three of us were snuggled as close as we could be together (without suffocating Mal) best part of it all, with Tori pressed this close Mal could end up sideways and kicking me again. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I next woke, I didn't even open my eyes. I just flopped my arm onto the other side of the bed fully expecting to hit a person. Instead I hit nothing but bed. That had my eyes open and sitting straight up. I fought down the growing waves of panic.

I couldn't think of anything worse then Tori meeting my father. I didn't know what he would do, but it certainly wouldn't be good. My worries were cut off when I heard her singing. I released the breath I didn't even know that I was holding. If she was singing she clearly hadn't met my father.

I got out of bed and followed her voice. I never would admit it out loud, but Tori had a fantastic voice. If she doesn't get signed out of college, then I will be in shock. Out of all of us, I'm pretty sure Tori is the only one who has a definite career. I found them in the corner of the basement, near the photo wall. Mal was staring at Tori's face, completely enraptured by her voice. He sat on her lap staring at her face in amazement. I smiled at the sight. When Tori finished singing, Mal leaped out of her lap and demanded that she start singing again. Chuckling, I stepped in and gently steered Mal out of the photo corner. (lest he break the few photos that I cherish)

Mal didn't go quietly, but he shut up and took off when I suggested that he get something to eat. Kid loves to eat. I turned back around to see Tori staring at the center photo. It was a photo of a beautiful brunet woman with striking forest green eyes. In her arms, smiling was a little girl wearing a pink tutu with a small trophy clenched in her fist.

Tori looked at me with questioning eyes. I couldn't answer or say anything for a minute. Tori came forward and hugged me, her head on my shoulders.

"you don't have to"

"It's my mother and I after I won the ballet competition when I was 5" I cut in. I sighed before I continued, "She died three weeks after that picture was taken"

We stood there for a few seconds, before Mal came barreling into the corner and threw milk all over my back. I turned around shaking in rage, as Mal who was in the process of picking himself up off the floor, saw the look on my face and took off. Growling, I lunged forward and grabbed his legs. Yanking him back towards me, I began to tickle him. Squealing, kicking and laughing; Mal tried in vain to get away. Tori's laughter cut through, and I stopped tickling Mal. We both looked at each other, and then smiled.

We turned and started moving towards Tori, who stopped laughing the moment she saw us moving towards her.

"No..Jade. No. No _no!" _ The rest of her no's where swallowed by her boisterous laughter as Mal and I fell on her and began tickling her. Tori squealed, laughed and pretty much just spazzed out as she tried in vain to get away. After a few minutes of laughable torture, I ordered Mal to the bathroom so he could have a bath. He didn't appreciate that and was going to put up a fight, until I threatened to take his favorite art supplies away. With an air of a man who has been consigned to the gallows; Mal marched over to the bathroom. Following, I turned on the bathtub and made sure he got in.

Shaking my head and walking out, I laughed at Tori, who was still laying down on the ground panting.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" I asked.

Tori's elegant response was to stick out her tongue at me. Walking over to her, I grabbed her hand and yanked her up to me. I didn't expect Tori to come launching off the ground and pushing me onto the bed. Both of us fell laughing onto the bed. I quickly seized my chance and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Tori pressed for more, but I stopped her. "You're going to have to wait until Mal leaves to go a friends house." I said.

Tori huffed in irritation, and I was irritated too. Denied some pleasurable actions, Tori just rested on top of me, and neither of us was willing to move. Cuddling, though I would never admit it out loud, is almost as nice.

"I told my parents I would be here all weekend" Tori said quietly into my neck. I nodded. Explained the backpack I tripped over last night. Well, she is going to be here all weekend, so I guess that gives me time to figure out what the hell is going on.

Wonderful.

**Not to worry people, this is just a nice break. We will return to the sex, violence and angstyness next week Friday. And now if you all would be so kind as to excuse me, I'm going to go play Tomb Raider. (kick ass game)**

**See you all next week.**

**-C.H.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tori and I cuddled on my bed and discussed what we would do during and after college. The principles, going to acting, singing and what not hadn't changed. Our destinations had changed. Tori had started looking at going to New York, while I was looking at Chicago and a half dozen other places. Our conversation was cut short when I heard splashing from the bathroom. I wasn't surprised, seeing as Malcolm is 6. What was surprising, or more worrying was the sound of bottles and what not being knocked around.

Getting up, I marched into the bathroom to find what could only be described as a complete disaster. Water everywhere, but thankfully the body wash and the shampoo were still closed. But it hadn't stopped Mal from trying to juggle them. Or something. I don't what he was trying to do.

Mal spotted me and quickly shrank under my gaze. He gave a light smile and quickly returned to washing his hair. Muttering under my breath I turned around and nearly ran over Tori.

"Can I help you Tori?" I asked.

"You could, but that's for later. I just wanted to point out how good a mother you could be"

I blushed at that. Granted I had been raising Mal myself for pretty much all his life, but still. I had never once considered starting a family or having kids at all. And obviously, no one has ever mentioned me raising or even having kids. Briefly, and for a solid insane second, a metal picture of Tori and I married and watching our kids dash across the yard. I shook my head to clear the image out of my mind.

Pushing past her, I went to Mal's room and grabbed his clothes. I did that on autopilot. I couldn't believe the image that came flooding into my mind. It's obvious beyond belief that Tori and I were attracted to each other. Neon sign obvious. And obviously I would be thinking about her. But why the hell would I be thinking about marrying her? I'm only in high school. Marriage…marriage is for later. And for those that are in love. Certainly not for two horny teenage girls.

Even on autopilot I was fully capable of getting Mal out of the tub and dried off and into his clothes. Just in time, for his friend's mother called and announce that she had arrived. Pushing an overly excited Mal up the basement stairs took the combined efforts of Tori and I. Just before I could open the door; Tori pushed a pair of pants into my hands. Those would be helpful in not creating an awkward situation. Slipping them on, I pushed Mal through the door and up to the front door.

Opening up I handed Mal off to a laughing Mrs. Antonelli. I thanked Mrs. Antonelli for taking Mal for the entire weekend, who chuckled and responded that I should enjoy the weekend free of having a six year old in the house. When I closed the door, I turned around and (again) nearly ran over Tori.

"Would you stop doing that?" I snapped.

Tori looked back at me so angelically, she would have put a real angel to shame.

"Doing what Jade?" she asked.

I grumbled but didn't say anything. I pushed past her, and I stopped walking. I stopped so suddenly that Tori, who was walking behind me, walked right into my back. Standing right in front of me was the queen bitch herself.

Margaret stared at me with a look of clear disgust on her face. I returned it in spades.

"Where did you send my son?" She snapped.

"I didn't send him anywhere, he went to his friends house. And you would know that if actually bothered to be a mother for once"

"You can't talk to me that way!" Her voice went shrilly and high-pitched. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seems like I just did," I snapped.

Margaret's face twisted into a disgusting mockery of rich beauty. She glared at me, trying to intimidate me, but failing miserably. I didn't even attempt to understand this woman. She prided her self on being absolutely useless. She couldn't even make cereal with somehow botching it. And yet she demanded to be treated with respect because she came from a rich family.

I looked at her, looked through her really. She wasn't worth even an atoms worth of respect. I wasn't going to pick a fight with her, but I certainly wasn't going to cow tow to some spoiled bitch.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other, I turned and started heading to my room. My hand had just touched the doorknob when Margaret spoke.

"With a daughter like you, it's no surprise at all that your mother would kill herself."

Tori launched herself at Margaret, who had until that moment had completely ignored her. Margaret squealed in fright and covered her face with her hands. I grabbed Tori to prevent her from doing something that she would regret later. Forcing her through the door, I slammed it shut. Tori was shouting through the door in Spanish; and it was clear that it wasn't in the least bit complementary.

"Tori!" I yelled, cutting through her tirade.

She turned around and glared at me, and I almost flinched back at the look on her face. Tori calmed down somewhat, and I was grateful. I took her hand and led her down the stairs. Tori was muttering under her breath. I caught one word in four, but the words no right, talk and you were featured prominently.

"Tori…why did you try to attack her?"

Tori looked at me in surprise. She was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"She didn't have any right to say that. It was…" she trailed off.

"Fucked up?" I supplied.

"Well…yes"

I chuckled, uncomfortably. "It's not the first time she has said something like that. It wont be the last time either"

Tori didn't look in the least bit pleased about that, but at least she had calmed down. I sighed and grabbed a movie. I don't know what I grabbed, but it wasn't important. Still fuming, Tori sat down on the bed while I put the movie into the DVD player. Falling back besides her, I sighed and thought. After all this, she deserved to know every thing.

I took Tori's hands in mine. She looked at me in confusion and concern.

"Tori…I'm going to tell what happened all those years ago, and why my mom killed herself"

Tori nodded. I opened my mouth, and for the first time I began telling the story of what happened 13 years ago.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you all next week.**

**-C.H.**


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed. I hadn't talked about any of this in over a decade. It seemed ridiculous that I was opening this all up to Tori of all people. But maybe it would be a good idea to talk to someone about it.

I pulled Tori into my arms, and she responded by wrapping her arms around my waist. About ten seconds later, I started talking.

"My mom's name was Jessica Lyson. She was…..she was a stripper when she met Jeremy. She was desperate, trying to pay for college and keep a roof over her head. Jeremy offered her a deal, stay with him, and do exactly as he said, and he would help pay for school. Not a surprise mom accepted that deal."

Tori nodded and then said, "Where do you?"

"Hold your tits Tori I'm getting there." I said cutting her off. Tori huffed in irritation but fell back into silence.

"She didn't know that Jeremy was a temperamental ass, seeing as they had only met a few dozen times at a strip club. From the little I've been able to find out, Jeremy didn't hate my mother at first. And she was just fine with arrangement. Jeremy got a twenty year old college student to show off at dinner parties, and mom got a place to stay and the money needed to finish college."

I hesitated before speaking again.

"I found mom's diary, it's how know a lot of this. In it, she put that she had always wanted a kid. She loved kids, that's why she was a preschool teacher. She also knew that Jeremy would at some point toss her out on her ass and go for a much younger woman. He wouldn't do that if she were pregnant. I was her pride and joy and a protection from being thrown out and away from a rich lifestyle."

I looked at Tori, who looked like she was trying to draw conclusions about my mother. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't strain your brain Tori. My mother was extremely nice. Wonderful. Charming. Beautiful. Smart. A bit like you really. Also had a lightening temper and sarcastic sense of humor. She was just materialistic."

Tori was clearly thinking it over, but she nodded. "People like having stuff" was all she said. I nodded. "Especially when they grow up on a dirt poor farm in the ass end of Arkansas"

Tori snorted at that, but she poked and prodded my sides until I started talking again.

"Where was I? Oh right. Mom had charmed just about everyone at Jeremy's dinner parties and golf outings. If she got word to them that Jeremy had thrown her out, especially while pregnant, his career in pretty much the entire US would be over. Jeremy wasn't to please about this, but he let it slide. More concerned with work then anything. When I was born he didn't even show up at the hospital. Mom chose my name for me. Gave me Jeremy's last name in the hopes that he would be able to connect a little bit with me. Obviously that didn't work. But for the first few years, there weren't any complaints. Mom raised me all by herself, and she took damn good care of me."

I laughed. "According to mom's diary, I was this hyperactive ball of energy. So she enrolled me in dance, martial arts, whatever kept me moving for at least an hour. She watched most of the lessons, but every once in a while she would take off to have some time to her self and go shopping."

My smile and laugh disappeared. Tori pulled me closer until I was lying across her lap, with my head buried in her neck. I didn't say anything for a bit. Tori spoke up and said

"If you don't want to ta"

"Jeremy didn't appreciate the bills. Or at least that's the bullshit reason he gave. Never mind that he gave her the money personally, or that most of it was paid for with that pathetic pittance people give teachers these days."

Tori blinked at that but she didn't say anything. When I again hesitated to continue, Tori grabbed and wrapped the blankets around us. I nodded and resolved to finish out explaining everything.

"He started beating her. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately mom had experience fights and beatings with her parents so recognized the signs for when something was about to happen. When she saw it coming, she would force me to go downstairs to the basement where I couldn't hear anything. In comparison to what I've gone through, she didn't have it to bad. Just a bruise here and there. Not a bunch of them all at once."

I smirked and chuckled darkly. "Until one day. I don't know what had happened to set Jeremy off. It was probably nothing. It was my birthday, and after the little party, mom sent me downstairs to put away my toys. I don't know how long it took, but it was long enough that when I came back up stairs, my mom was lying on the ground bleeding heavily. Luckily she had drilled into me the process of calling 911 and getting help. Ambulance showed up too late. Whatever Jeremy had done had damaged her brain. She would suffer from random bouts of depression and occasionally insanity. Throw in a complete mental break down and you have a recipe for suicide."

"Doctors prescribed medicine, and for the most part they managed to work. Kept mom sane and happy. When I won the ballet competition, she was so proud. Proudly announced to everyone that I was going to go places. Dancing or whatever I set my mind to. When I wanted photos to hang up on walls; she went out and bought me a few pairs of scissors."

"And that started your creepy fascination with scissors and other sharp objects?"

I glared at Tori. She looked back at me, completely unashamed.

"Where did the love of the Scissoring and other creepy horror movies come from?"

"I just happen to like them, and other scary things. Not everything is related idiot."

Tori's eyes narrowed at being called an idiot. When she opened her mouth to speak, I interrupted her again.

"Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?"

Tori's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. I snorted and continued speaking.

"Mom didn't blame me for anything, or at least I don't think she did. Her last thoughts in her diary didn't make much sense. Sanity was escaping her, and the migraines from the brain damage were increasing in frequency and pain. Depression would hit often and sometimes it would be hours before she was happy again. Eventually, the stress of raising me by herself, and tiptoeing around the minefield that is Jeremy West proved too much for her. A few weeks after the ballet competition, mom broke down. Emotionally and mentally. Couldn't handle it anymore. The last few pages of her diary were just covered with I'm sorry. She overdosed on her pills. I found her at the dinning room table. Still remember calling mom over and over again."

I looked away as tears started to fall down my face. Tori's hand came up and gently wiped them away. I looked back at her.

"Now you know. And please Tori. You can't tell anyone. Not even Beck or Andre. Got it?"

Tori nodded. "I get it Jade. No one will know"

"Good." I said. "I'm going to take a nap. When I wake up, you better have a decision on where our fist date will be."

Tori blinked in surprise. "Date?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Yea date. As in when a couple go out together?"

"Sarcasm isn't needed right now Jade"

I snorted and laughed. Laying down I snuggled into Tori and closed my eyes.

"Watch the movie Tori. Not cop a feel. Time for that later."

Tori fell into spluttering lamely as she tried (and failed) to defend herself. I chuckled at her discomfort and ever so slowly fell asleep.

**That's it for this week. See you all next Friday. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**-C.H.**


	12. Chapter 12

I snuggled deeper into Tori. She made a great pillow; and from the way she shifted, she didn't seem to mind being a pillow. Which was good because she wasn't getting away from me. I cracked one eye open and snuck a peek at Tori, who was lying against the bed rest, almost completely asleep. I knew from last night that Tori is a pretty heavy sleeper, so I had a pretty good chance of sneaking out of the bed without her noticing. At that moment, I decided to play a prank on Tori. I wasn't worried about getting her mad, since I prank her all the damn time. She should be used to it by now. And if not…. well I'll wing it or something.

Gently unwinding my self from around Tori, I eased my way out of the bed. Quietly padding over to one of the many shelves around the room, I grabbed the biggest skull I had up on the shelf. (Oh relax, it's a fake) For a second everything seemed like it would be ruined when Tori stirred, but instead of waking she quickly fell back asleep. Well, more asleep. I took one of her hands and wrapped it around the skull. Stepping back, I whispered

"Tori..Tori…wake up Tori"

That didn't do anything except make Tori shift a little and pull the skull closer to her. I reached over and pushed on her shoulder. Raising my voice a little, I repeated her name until she started to wake up.

"Hmm Jade? What's" the rest of the sentence was swallowed by a shriek when she realized what was in her hands. A split second after the shriek (which was loud as hell) Tori tossed the skull away and tried to back pedal out of the bed. Unfortunately for her, her legs got tangled up in the blankets and she tripped and fell out of the bed. Hitting the floor with a solid thump, leaving her legs sticking straight up in the air.

I doubled over with laughter, not even trying to stay standing. After a minute, Tori righted her self and peeked the top of her head over the bed. She glared at me. I tried to stand up and look back, but I was laughing to hard.

"You're evil." Tori said firmly

"You're just realizing this?" I asked in between laughs

Tori shook her head, and kept on glaring at me. I finally stopped laughing and managed to stand up.

"Still think I'm evil?" I asked

Tori didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"If I was so evil, would I let you touch these?" I said, grabbing my tits and thrusting my chest out.

Tori gagged and swallowed, but she was quick to say, "No you're not all that evil"

I laughed at that. "Thanks so much Tori, now come here" Tori almost tripped over herself racing over to me. I grabbed her into a hug and pressed myself against her. My leg came up between hers and pressed against her core. Her mouth slammed into mine. A quick swipe from my tongue gained me entrance to her mouth. I didn't think it was possible, but we pressed ourselves even closer to each other, and I could feel the warmth coming from between Tori's legs.

Finally breaking the kiss, I moved to her and gently nibbled on the ear lobe.

"Ready for more Tori?" I asked huskily.

"Yes.." that yes so full of lust I damn near lost my head.

"Well then you're going to have to wait until after our date"

And with that I broke away from Tori and marched over to the bathroom. I had just reached the door when Tori's outraged shout erupted. Laughing, I barely managed to shut the door before Tori could reach it.

"You'll pay for that you evil woman!" She shouted through the door.

"Promises promises!" I replied laughing. I moved away from the door and started up the shower.

After showering, I exited the bathroom to find Tori looking at the photo wall again, and still looking very annoyed. She stuck her tongue out at me and I returned the gesture. I dropped the towel and started searching through the drawers for something to where. Tori stopped and nibbled on my neck, causing me to moan. She didn't stay, taking off towards the shower. I watched her walk away. Lovely sight.

As I got dressed, I stopped and thought about everything that had happened over the past day or so. It was beyond obvious that I liked Tori. But was it something more? Or just plain lust? With Beck it had been both. Even when young he was beyond the average case of handsome, and there was just something about him that made him even more attractive. It might have been the air of quiet confidence around him, or something along those lines.

With Tori… I didn't know. Maybe spending more time with her would give the answers I needed. Such as why I was suddenly opening up about my life with her. I trusted Beck and loved him, yet it took him almost two years before he found out about my mom. Grabbing some makeup, I applied it and stared into the mirror.. I wondered why Tori Vega of all people would be attracted to me. Beck couldn't properly explain, just saying that there was something about me that was immensely attractive. Beyond my body of course, just kept saying it was my personality. It never entered my mind that Tori was only after my body.

If she were, we would have gone a hell of a lot farther all ready. I stared even deeper into the mirror. What the hell could Tori find attractive? There wasn't much for me. Ghost like skin, personality of a snapping turtle, and the manners of a porcupine.

I was so wrapped up in my self-doubt, that I didn't hear Tori get out of the shower. I realized she was out when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I smiled weakly into the mirror.

Tori spoke up and said, "Ready to go to the park beautiful?"

I smirked. "Nope. No park."

Tori chuckled. "I got to choose were we will go on our first date. I chose the park"

I shook my head. "Choose a different place"

Tori just stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and turned around to kiss her, carefully. Not wanting it to get to deep for fear of not being able to stop myself.

"Good argument Jade, but we're still going to the park"

I denied that we were, and Tori responded again that we were. We would end up at the park. I knew it, she knew it; but arguments were apart of our odd relationship. So we kept at it, for old times sake.

I didn't mind going to the park too much. At least it's not the beach. Besides, as long as Tori is there, I would pretty much go anywhere.

**Questions comments, leave a review or just send me a PM. **

**Hope you all enjoyed**

**-C.H.**


	13. Chapter 13

I looked around and sighed. It was bright and sunny and warm. Children ran this way and that, shouting and laughing. A picture perfect moment of happiness. It made me sick. Tori of course, was having the time of her life. She had dragged me from one end of the park, happily chattering away. I listened with half an ear. It was amusing to see her acting like Cat, but I of course would never say that out loud.

Eventually I forced her over to a tree and got her sit down. I leaned back against the tree, and Tori put her head on my lap. She seemed content to simply lie there, just thinking. I grabbed my book of Lovecraftian horrors and started reading.

"Why do you read things like that?" Tori asked.

I shifted the book to look at her. "Because it's good? That's obvious Tori"

"The cover alone looks scary"

I chuckled. "It's great, isn't it?"

Tori's pout said that she disagreed. I chuckled again, and reached into the pack and handed Tori the first book I grabbed. Tori took it from me, and put it on her stomach. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I hand you a horror?"

Tori shook her head. "I'm just enjoying the moment"

I gave a small smile, but I didn't say anything. I to was enjoying the moment, but I refused to get to get caught up in it. I didn't know how long things would last with her, and I didn't want to get hurt.

I felt Tori's hands come up and wrap around mine, taking them away from my book. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time Jade" she said, smiling confidently.

I snorted. "You a mind reader now Vega?" Tori flinched at me calling her by her last name. She huffed in irritation. "No. I just read your face West" I blinked at her calling me by my last name.

"Beck said that exact same thing. And you mind telling me where is now Ve-…Tori?"

Tori looked away. Obviously Beck was not here with _me._ Tori was silent for several seconds. "Jade, I'm not Beck. I'll never be Beck."

I looked at the playground, a short distance away. "Just enjoy the moment Tori."

I tried to return to my book. But every so often, my eyes would slide to Tori's face. She had this depressed look on her face. She also wasn't looking at me. I returned to my book, but after fifteen minutes I realized that I had been reading the same paragraph.

Snapping the book shut, I placed it down on the grass and leaned my head back against the tree. I looked down and grabbed her hands. I stared silently at our hands. Her bronze skin contrasted greatly with pale skin. Her hands were so small and soft. So different then what I was used to.

"You're….right. You're not Beck." I said. "I.. Should give you a chance"

Tori beamed when I finished speaking. She gripped my hands tight and smiled. "Now I can really enjoy this little moment Jade"

I sighed. "You're such a sap. You know that right?"

Tori stuck her tongue out at me. I leaned forward and gave her a light kiss. Tori tried to deepen it, but I stopped her. "I'm not an exhibitionist you horn dog"

Tori burned bright red and retreated back onto my lap. I smirked and returned to my book. It was a nice moment though. Nice day, lovely lady resting on my lap, and a Lovecraftian novel.

A shadow blocked my light my light. I looked up in irritation to see who would dare to interrupt my reading. It was some dumb shit teenager. Male, reeking of faux cologne and practically overflowing with narcissism. A classic douchebag then.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, not pleased with this idiot standing there and interrupting my reading. (And a peaceful moment with Tori)

"Yea, you really could. Some friends of mine are holding a party tonight, wondering if you lovely ladies would be interested in coming"

"We're not. You can leave now"

"Come on, it aint like you two are a coupla dykes. This party is at my frat house. You'll have some real fun there," He said, proud that he was in some stupid frat. I snorted. "If I want some real fun, I'll stay with my girlfriend, not hang out with a bunch of douchebags. Get the fuck outta here; we're not interested in you or your "party"

His face twisted in rage, obviously this guy wasn't used to hearing no. Good thing I was here then. "Shoulda known you two are nothing more then a pair of dykes. Why? You don't like guys or something? Daddy not hold you enough when you were a kid?"

My fist slammed into balls about the same time Tori's hand cracked across his face. The douchebag dropped as he had been shot. He alternated between holding his face and his balls. But he lay there, groaning in pain. I smirked and lifted up my boot to do more damage. But Tori grabbed me and yanked me away.

"I wasn't done Tori!"

Tori shook her head. "Yes you were Jade, you got your point across and you didn't have to do any more damage"

"Says you. Nice slap by the way"

Tori smiled, "Thanks. That guy… Who just walks up to someone and asks them to go to party? In the middle of the day!"

I shrugged. "A raging douchebag apparently. Better question was why he was throwing dyke around like it was going out of style."

Tori didn't have an answer for that, so we just put the incident out our minds. Or at least I did. Tori stopped so suddenly that I slammed right into her back. Catching her before she fell, she somehow managed to turn her self around and wrap her arms around me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Youuuu called me your girlfriend" she said smugly.

I did call her my girlfriend didn't I? I gave a halfhearted shrug. "Well, by now it's obvious. I mean after everything these past couple days it's pretty obvious that we like each other."

"You're not just saying that so you can get into my pants?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Tori Vega, just where did you get such a naughty mind?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Been hanging around you these past couple of days"

"So you're saying that I'm a bad influence? It's not my fault that you're so easily influenced"

Tori again stuck her tongue out at me. "Keep that up Tori and I'm going to bite it off one day"

Her tongue disappeared back into her mouth. "So?" I asked. "So what?" Tori asked in response.

I huffed in irritation. "Do you want to be my girlfriend or not?"

Tori smiled. "Yes I would Jade. Now lets go, I want to use your lap as a pillow again."

I smiled and followed her, my hand linked with hers. A rather unorthodox way of starting a relationship, but hey, since when did anyone at HA did things in a normal manner?

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Tori Vega is my girlfriend.

I think I might get used to this.

**And so the relationship starts. I'm sure that everything will go all right and not a single thing will happen. **

**I'm horrible.**

**-C.H. **


	14. Chapter 14

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

I have a girlfriend.

I wasn't fazed about her gender. I was stunned over who it was. It's Tori Vega of all people. Tori Vega who had her head on my lap and was humming happily while I read.

Never in a million years would I have thought that I would end up dating Tori freaking Vega of all people. I sooner saw myself ending up with Cat.

My cell phone screamed, and Tori jumped, getting at least six inches off of the ground. I looked at her and laughed. "Never heard the Wilhelm scream Tori?"

Tori glared and muttered that she had, just never heard it come from someone's phone. Chuckling, I got my phone to the read the text. It was from Cat.

**OMG CONGRADULATIONS! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!**

**Thanks?**

**Youre going out with Tori right? Or did I mix things up? Sometimes I mix things up**

**Who told you that I was dating Tori? **

**Uhhhh Tori of course. Who else? It certainly wasn't Sansa! **

I put my phone down. I felt…something. It was more then annoyance, but it wasn't rage or even anger. Irritation perhaps?

"Tori..why did you tell Cat that we are dating?"

Tori looked surprised. "I texted her that about a minute before your phone screamed! Wait..that was her?"

I nodded my head and gave her a look one would give to a mentally slow person.

Tori caught onto the implied insult and huffed in irritation.

"I told her because I was happy about finally being able to go out with you. And I wanted to tell one of my best friends about it"

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Didn't know I had to tell you every time I wanted to talk to a friend"

The temperature around us seemed to plummet at a lighting speed. We both glared at each other, not backing down an inch.

"This isn't about you telling your friends, it's about the fact that you announced to them that we're dating, without asking me"

"So I have to ask if I want to tell people that I'm with the girl of my dreams? That's nice Jade"

I growled at her. "Look Tori, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am very private person. I don't like things being broadcasted to everyone"

"Except this isn't just a thing! We're dating! Who cares what everyone thinks? Do you know what Cat said? It's about time. Andre said the same thing. Beck said take good care of her! And then right after that he added and I quote _It's about damn time Tori_"

I was silent after Tori's little speech. I was annoyed that she hadn't consulted me about this, but she did have a point. I made it my number one policy not to give a flying fuck about what people thought of me.

I felt Tori's hands on my shoulders, and when I looked at her, she put her forehead against mine.

"I should have asked you if it was okay to tell everyone, but I was just so happy and I didn't stop and think about what you would have preferred. I'm..sorry"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. "I….shouldn't have gotten mad. You had the right to tell people, just please give me a heads up next time. There are something's that I don't want to air out just yet. This is new to me Tori. I'm learning as I go along"

Tori beamed. "Never thought I'd here the great Jade West apologize"

I glared at her. "I'm not apologizing for anything, I'm just saying that I shouldn't have gotten mad that fast."

Tori waved her hands in a sure sure motion. My glare melted into a look of mild content.

"I thought you said that you've been with girls before" Tori asked

"In bed. Not a relationship" I clarified.

"Oh."

"What is it Tori?"

"I just..I just wanted to be your first" She mumbled.

I shrugged, "Beck took that spot a long time ago, relationship and sex wise. But..you are my first girlfriend. Be proud about that"

Tori burned red, but she still managed to smile. I thought back to our argument, and how quickly it was settled. I did have to get used to this. The dating a girl part, I can and will get passed that quickly and easily. The dating Tori part…it's going to take me awhile to get used to that. I honestly did not know what to expect.

"What did you mean by the girl of your dreams?"

Tori looked confused. "Exactly as I said it"

I huffed in irritation and glared at her. Tori thought for a second but then she spoke up.

"You're amazing Jade. You've got talent, acting and writing, and your pranks are sometimes funny, when they're not done on me. And you're pretty…." She trailed off

"Hot?" I supplied.

"I was going to go with beautiful, but that could work too"

I shrugged, either way it was a compliment. I liked hearing both words. I leaned back against the tree. Tori followed forward and rested her head on my shoulders, right in the crook of my neck.

"How many people have you told?" I asked quietly.

"Just those three. Only people I thought needed to know"

"Haven't posted anything on the slap?" I asked in surprise.

Tori shook her head no.

I picked up her phone and used it to get on the slap. Tori's hand slapped onto her pocket, and her eyes bugged out when she realized that I really did have her phone.

"How? When?"

"Just now. And skill."

Tapping the screen a couple times and I finished what I was doing. I dropped the phone back into Tori's lap. Tori immediately went into a lecture about why I shouldn't steal her stuff. I ignored her. I pushed her off of my lap, since she had started to put my legs to sleep. Tori immediately placed her head on my lap.

"Putting my legs to sleep." I said answering her unasked question.

"Could have asked me to move"

I shrugged. "I could have, but I didn't"

Tori harrumphed to herself, but still smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What did you do to my phone anways Jade?"

"You have eyes, go look"

Tori immediately grabbed her phone and started looking through it. After a couple minutes, it dawned on her to get on the slap. (It helped that I dropped a hint or two)

On the slap, in the personal information part, there was a part that listed a person's relationship status. Single, Married, whatever. In this case, Tori's said.

Tori Vega is in a relationship with Jade West.

When she saw this, she squealed and enveloped me in a massive hug.

"Don't need to make a big deal about it Tori."

Tori shook her head. "No, I do need to, because you are airing this out to the world, even when you didn't want to earlier. Thank you Jade."

I blushed at the sincerity of her voice. "Shut up and kiss me Tori"

Grinning happily, Tori did exactly that.

**Oh starcraft II, heart of the swarm, why won't you work for me? WHY GODDAMN YOU WHY?!**

**-C.H.**


	15. Chapter 15

The kiss had taken a life of its own, and after we both ran out of air, I fell back against the tree chuckling. Tori leaned forward and started laughing her self.

"Never thought that I'd be sitting in a park making out with you Tori." I whispered.

Tori smiled. "I never thought that I'd ending dating the Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname HA had forced on me. Even if it was rightly deserved. I pulled Tori close and just held her. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy these moments.

"Are you two in love?" A little voice chimed over our heads. We both looked up in confusion to see a little boy, about five years old staring at us.

We glanced at each other and then looked back at him.

"Looks like we are kid" I said.

"Oh, my mommy says that two girls can't love each other"

"Why does she say that?" Tori asked with a slightly chilly tone.

"She says it's not real. Why would she say that? It looks real to me"

"Because she's wrong. Love exists for everyone, no matter who they like," I said, once again wrapping my arms around Tori.

The kid seemed to ponder what I said. Tori gave me a little smirk, and I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

The kid plopped himself down right beside us, and didn't seemed inclined to move at all. We glanced at each other, and then gave a halfhearted shrug before returning our attentions to each other.

We chatted about random topics, and Tori pushed my book away every time I tried to read it. About the third or fourth time that this happened, I tickled her, and she fell off of my lap with a loud shriek of laughter.

I laughed at her, and turned my head to grab my book, only to have my entire field of vision filled by the face of that kid. I rocketed my head back and barely missed slamming my head into the tree.

"Can I help you kid?" I snapped.

"Mommy was wrong, you two look real!" He shouted happily.

"Thanks?" I asked confused.

Tori chuckled and leaned forward. "What's your name?"

"Terry!" He shouted.

"Well Terry, you're right, our love is real. No matter what anyone says."

Terry beamed and laughed, he heard what I'm guessing to be his mother calling him, and he took off with a laugh. We stared after him, and then chuckled ourselves. My chuckle evolved into a full-scale laugh when I heard Tori's stomach roar.

"Hungry Vega?" I asked, smirking.

"S-Shut up! And yes, I am" Tori said, pouting and blushing. Standing up, I grabbed my backpack and book.

Tori grabbed my hand, and dragged me behind her. I personally didn't care where we went to eat, but for formalities sake, I shot down just about everything she suggested. What? I have a tradition to uphold. Traditions are important.

Eventually we settled on a little seafood place, and by settled I mean that I threatened to poor ice down Tori's back if she didn't make a good suggestion in the next thirty seconds.

The seafood place was a short distance away, so we took our time with a leisurely stroll. We saw Terry holding the hand of some immensely fat woman. She glanced over at us, and sneered at the sight of us holding hands. Without thinking, I grabbed Tori and gave her an extremely deep kiss.

Tori returned it a hundred fold, and when we finally broke apart, Terry had a smile so large that it threatened to split his face in half. The best part was his mother who wore this look of complete shock and disgust on her face. Gathering her fat self up, she yanked Terry along who still wasn't able to wipe that smile off of his face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Tori asked. I glanced at her, and she was trying and mostly failing to keep her lust in check. I was pretty sure that I had the same look on my face.

"Wanted to piss of Terry's mother. Looked like it worked. And I happen to like sticking my tongue in your mouth."

Tori burned red as a tomato, and took my hand walked ahead of me. I laughed. Tori glared but didn't say anything for a bit.

"You enjoy making me blush or something?" She demanded.

"Do you mean teasing you? And yea I do, thought that would be obvious by now. You feeling okay? I mean; you're acting slower then usual today"

Tori gave what she thought was a fierce glare, but it was about a fierce as kitten that fell into a bathtub. I raised a stuffed eyebrow at her and smirked.

Tori huffed and moved on. When we reached the restaurant, we were granted our seats near the window.

Tori looked out the window and seemed to be lost in thought. I waved my hand in front of her face until I got her attention.

"I was just thinking, did you mean what you said to Terry, that this is love?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. We had really only started dating a few hours ago, but over the past couple of days, I felt truly happy and at peace with her. I remembered how I felt with Beck, that feeling of completeness, happiness and other emotions that I couldn't really describe.

"It…." I started and then stopped. Sucking in a deep breath, I started again. "It might be Tori, it's way to early to be one hundred percent sure. You just need to know that I really do enjoy being around you, and having you here with me"

Tori smiled. "Who knew that Jade West could be such a sap?"

I glared at her. "You want to pay for this all by yourself?" I snapped.

Tori just smiled. I snarled in frustration, scaring the bejesus out of the waiter.(Which only slightly made me feel better) After ordering and eating our food, (which turned out to be disgusting, I'm not eating here ever again) Tori suddenly seemed to brighten. She stood up so quickly that she knocked over her chair. Before I could comment on it, Tori threw some cash down on the table and grabbed my wrist, yanking me out of the building.

"Come on! You've got to meet my parents! They'll love you!"

"Whoa wait Tori! Don't you think you're moving a little to fast here!?" I yelled.

"Nope! Now come on!"

I tried to resist, but Tori is a hell of a lot stronger then she looks, and I really wasn't going to put up that big of a fight on day one of our relationship.

"Tori slow down! You're going to rip my arm out of my socket!"

"Move faster Jade! I can't wait to tell me parents that we're dating!"

"We've been dating for a few hours!" I pointed out.

"So?"

"TORI!" I shouted.

She ignored me, dragging me to the car. I couldn't believe it. Day one and I'm meeting her parents. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Aw shit.

**The conversation with Terry was one I overheard while I was in a bookstore in Maryland. Only difference was the kid's mother was standing right next to him. She didn't look to pleased when her son agreed with the couple. **

**So next chapter Jade meets Tori's parents. Wonder why she isn't putting up that much of a fight? **

**See you all next Friday!**

**-C.H. **


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't believe it. The first day of dating, not even the eight hour; and I'm meeting Tori's parents.

What. The. Hell.

I glanced over at Tori who was sitting in the driver's seat humming happily to herself. I snorted and returned my gaze out the window. Her humming was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Tori, how is that you have your license but no car? Family can't afford one?" I asked.

Tori's humming stopped, so that was something.

"No, I told you, we had a car that Trina and I shared, and she crashed into a tree"

"Oh riiight. Next time don't let Trina drive." I said.

"Believe me, she wont be driving for a long time."

"What was she doing to crash the car? Bad judgment?"

"Sorta, texting and driving"

I snorted again. "Here I thought it would have been something interesting, not stupid"

Tori mock glared at me before returning her attention to the road. Far sooner then I would have liked; we arrived at her place. I didn't know that she lived so close to the park. The temptation to disappear was rampant, but I loathed the idea of leaving my car behind, especially in the occasionally destructive hands of Tori Vega.

Tori grabbed my hand and yanked me forward towards the porch. When she got close however, she stilled and seemed to be dreading everything.

I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I planted a light kiss on her lips and rested my forehead against hers.

"No matter what I'm still with you." I whispered.

Tori smiled.

"Until you do something stupid then its up in the air"

Tori's smile vanished off of her face. She growled in irritation and once again pulled me forward to her house.

Pushing open the door, we walked hand in hand into the Vega's quaint suburban home. A woman I presumed to be her mother read a book on the single seat couch, and the man that's clearly the father cleaned a standard issue glock.

They both looked up from their respective activities and glanced at us.

"Mom..Dad.. This is Jade. She's my girlfriend" Tori said softly, but confidently.

Mr. Vega put the gun down and looked at me. I stared back.

"Huh. Thought you would have gone for a happier looking person," He said in a rumbling baritone.

"Dad!" Tori chastised.

Mr. Vega shrugged and went back to cleaning his gun. Mrs. Vega stepped up and walked over to me. I shifted one leg back, prepared to do…something; when Mrs. Vega wrapped her long arms around me and embraced me in a massive hug.

Tori broke out in laughter at the look on my face, and I slipped her a one-finger salute behind her mother's back. Mr. Vega saw and he gave a rumbling laugh that echoed throughout the room.

Mrs. Vega finally let go of me, and she looked in confusion at Mr. Vega who just shrugged and returned to his gun. Mrs. Vega rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"Welcome to the family Jade! I'll have to set out an extra plate for you, seeing as you're staying for dinner."

I am? This is news to me. I opened my mouth to make a snappy retort when Tori stamped on my foot. My eyes watered up in pain and I said

"Thanks Mrs. Vega"

Mrs. Vega beamed and bustled off to the kitchen. I growled and glared at Tori. Tori wavered and stepped back. I reached forward to grab her when some god-awful caterwauling screamed out from the kitchen. Mr. Vega face palmed and grabbed a conveniently placed ipod and headphones. I would recognize that horrific sound anywhere.

I gave a feral grin and advanced on the kitchen. Tori hovered behind me, clearly worried about what I was going to do. Trina stood by the stove, screeching like a harpy being disemboweled. Mrs. Vega had those massive beats headphones over her ears and had her back to Trina. I pushed past Trina and grabbed the pot on the stove.

Excellent. Filled with water and said water was boiling or even hot at all. I upended the pot on top of Trina's head.

I waited until she had stopped shrieking before saying, "paybacks a bitch isn't it?"

Trina glared and launched her self at me. I neatly sidestepped her and she ran face first into the wall.

Mrs. Vega turned around just in time to see Trina rebound off of the wall. While helping her daughter off of the floor, Mrs. Vega asked what had happened. I shrugged and said

"Ever action has an equal or opposite reaction"

Tori and Mrs. Vega rolled their eyes so quickly I thought that they would pop out of their skulls. "Trina go change and come back for dinner" Mrs. Vega ordered. Sulkily, Trina did as she was told.

Mrs. Vega returned to setting dinner up, and Tori chose that moment to slide up to me. "Did you have to do that?" She demanded in a whisper.

"Oh like she didn't deserve it" I returned.

"So?! You kinda have to make a good impression on my parents!"

"You mean the parents that seem to be fine with you dating a girl and are listening to this conversation?"

Tori paled and glanced at her mother who had stopped moving and taken her headphones off. Mr. Vega leaned against the corner of the wall and was struggling not to laugh.

Mrs. Vega gestured at us to head to the dinning room table. Tori went first and as I walked forward, Mr. Vega grabbed my arm.

"Trina may have deserved that, but don't ever do that again"

"Yes sir" I snapped off sarcastically. Mr. Vega rolled his eyes and headed to the dinning room table. Dinner proved entertaining, especially ever time Trina tried to get revenge and ended up failing.

Tori eventually forcefully intervened and tried to stop us but she only succeeded in getting water splashed in her face. Her parents did nothing save laugh and try to find out about my life. They only found very little out.

"You're Jeremy West's daughter?" Mr. Vega asked.

I nodded apprehensively. Was I in deep shit because of something my father had done?

Mr. Vega leaned back against the chair and shrugged. "From the few times I had the misfortune of meeting the man he never mentioned that he had a daughter. Barely mentioned he had a son either"

I shrugged. That was my father all right.

Mrs. Vega had me help clean up the dishes, and when I came back, Mr. Vega was outside smoking a cigar. I went outside and stood next to him.

I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"You said you met my father right?" I asked.

Mr. Vega nodded but didn't say anything.

"Investigating for crimes right?" I pressed.

Mr. Vega turned and skewered me with a glance, but again nodded.

"And he walked free because of his connections and money" It was a statement not a question.

Mr. Vega's jaw clenched but he nodded again.

A plan began to rapidly began to form. I was eighteen and I had Nigel Zalachenko who was still waiting for more writings from me. And I knew that he would offer several high paychecks for them. Added to the fact that I knew Tori would back me up no matter what, I felt like I could take on my Father and for once, might actually win.

"If I get you irrefutable evidence of several crimes, starting with me, can you see that he goes away for some time?"

Mr. Vega was silent for almost an entire minute. "This will probably be dangerous. He's neck deep in some shady shit."

I laughed. I lifted up my shirt to show the slowly fading bruise on my stomach.

"How can it be any more dangerous then living with him?" I asked.

Mr. Vega stared and I saw the rage slowly starting to build in him. He stuck out his hand.

"Get me whatever, and I promise you, he will pay."

I shook his hand.

**Before you go to war, its helpful to find allies. And if you can't out muscle your opponent, then out think them. **

**-C.H.**


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Vega and I had just finished shaking our hands when Tori walked outside. She looked at the both of us apprehensively, as if worried that Mr. Vega and I were planning something. (Which to be fair, we were)

"What are you two planning?" Tori asked

"Your dad was kind enough to offer me the chance to see some of the baby pictures." I said smoothly, shutting down any chance of Mr. Vega saying something.

Mr. Vega looked at me, before nodding and saying "That's exactly it, in fact, lets go look at them right now"

Tori paled and tried to block us from getting back into the house, but I tickled her and she squealed and moved out of the way. Mr. Vega laughed, and moved past us, presumably to look for the albums. Tori had this adorable pout on her face. I glanced at her and then said "You all ready saw the pictures from when I was a kid, now I get to see yours"

"That doesn't mean I want you to see them! Besides, yours were cute, not embarrassing. It's not really fair!"

"Who the fuck said life was ever fair?" I snapped.

Tori blanched and looked embarrassedly at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked about things being fair," She mumbled.

I glared at her, angry at her. Who was she to complain about things being fair or not? She wasn't beaten on a monthly bases for being herself. Her family loved her dearly. Even her idiot sister loves her; even if she would sooner die then admit it. She hadn't been forced to become a mother for a child that wasn't hers. Her mother was still here. Seeing her every goddamn day.

Tori reached out to take my hand, and after a moment's consideration, I let her. My scowl stayed on my face however. I was mad, and probably going to stay mad for a while.

"How can I make it up to you?" Tori asked softly.

I looked over her head, before returning my gaze to her face.

"Just drop it Tori."

Tori looked at me in confusion, before she practically attacked me and wrapped her arms around me. I hesitated, but I ended up hugging her as well.

"I really should make," She mumbled into my collarbone.

"No you shouldn't. You didn't know that would make me mad. You only just found out about my life there." I said cutting her off.

I felt more then saw Tori smile. "Beck…Beck said that you could be compromising and nice in a relationship. Didn't really believe it until now."

I snarled and pinched Tori's sides. She screeched and jumped away. I glared at her, and advanced with every intention of reminding her of my well earned reputation, when Mr. Vega walked in holding a massive picture album.

"Hate to interrupt, but…" He said. (I seriously loved his rumbling baritone. It reminded me of a bear)

I flashed a quick grin at Tori before sprinting forward to grab the album. I had intended to get it before Tori could do anything, but I underestimated her speed. She slammed into my back, and tried desperately to get the pictures. Mr. Vega laughed at us and stepped out of the room, leaving us to fight this out.

Forced to keep my hands on the album, I couldn't really fight back. Well physically. I waited until the right moment. That moment came quickly when Tori pushed and pinned me against the wall.

"You remember what almost happened the last time we wrestled? I don't think your parents would appreciate that if that happened here," I whispered.

Tori stilled for at most five seconds, but that was enough time for me to over power her and push her away. I sprinted past her, and when I reached the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Vega both pointed up stairs. I shot of a quick thanks before sprinting up the stairs. Tori's room was obvious; it was the first door on the left with a picture of our entire group.

I pushed into her room and glanced around. It was your typical high school student's room. A few posters to various music artists, and here and there pictures of friends and random things that Tori valued. Tori slammed through the door and tried to tackle me to the bed. I neatly side stepped her and laughed at her when she hit the bed and bounced off of it.

I kicked the door shut, and said "Are these photos really that embarrassing?" As I asked that, I flipped through the album. At first it was just random photos of various family members, it wasn't until I reached the middle of it when I found the good stuff. First came the bath pictures. I won't lie; Tori looked absolutely adorable sitting in the bathtub, and from the looks of it, destroying the soap.

"Where you eating the soap or just breaking it apart?" I asked, showing her the picture.

"Both" she mumbled under her breath. After a few more embarrassing photos, I decided to have some mercy on poor Tori. (Who was sitting completely mortified at the end of the bed.)

I sat behind her and started trailing my fingers over her back and shoulders.

"That wont work, I'm still mad at you." She said defiantly.

I butterfly kissed all along her neck before lightly sucking at a pulse point. Tori moaned, and with a shaky breath she said "Still…Mad…" Points for keeping the defiant tone.

I trailed my hands under her shirt and gently pushed it up. At the same time, I kissed along her jaw before kissing her completely on her lips. Tori turned fully towards me and deepened the kiss. We fell back towards the bed, and pushed against each other. After what seemed like a very enjoyable eternity, we both ran out of oxygen. I leaned back and stared at her ceiling, while Tori nuzzled into my side.

"Tori..I" I started and stopped speaking.

Tori raised her head in confusion, and looked at me, waiting for me to finish speaking.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"I think I have a plan to get Malcolm and I away from our father for good."

Tori's eyes widened in shock but she still didn't say anything.

I inhaled and then let loose a gentle exhale. I swallowed my pride and then said "Can you please help me with this? I can't do it on my own."

"Yes. I will help you"

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation. I smiled and kissed her breathless. At the back of my mind, I wondered why this girl who I denied having positive feelings for the longest while was the person who knew my deepest darkest secrets, and was helping me deal with them. Fuck it, I'll figure it out later. For now…those lips of hers demanded my immediate attention.

**That's it for this chapter. See you all next Friday.**

**-C.H.**


	18. Chapter 18

I rolled Tori onto her back and pinned her to the bed. Her hands grabbed my hips and pulled me against her. I put my hands underneath her shirt and started pushing it up as our tongues battled for dominance.

Things were just getting really hot when Trina barged right into the room. Her massive shriek of Oh my God! Interrupted everything. Tori pushed me off of her and yanked her shirt down. I righted myself from off of the floor and looked at Trina. Trina didn't have the decency to be apologetic, just stood there shouting about how she wanted some make up or something.

After a minute of this, Tori got up and shoved her out of the room.

"So….woops?" Tori mumbled.

I huffed in irritation. "I need a shower."

"At your place. Mom is about to flip on us."

I raised an eyebrow. "Flip over what? Us kissing?"

"Pretty heavy kissing there"

"I know, wasn't it great?" I said

Tori blushed but laughed and agreed.

A light knocking on the door got our attention. Mrs. Vega stuck her head in. "Trina was shouting about sexual deviations? Or something like that, I couldn't understand her."

"No, nothing was happening, just kissing and cuddling." I said, crossing over to Tori.

Mrs. Vega looked at us suspiciously. Tori looked like she was about to say something, so I stomped on her foot. (Subtly of course) Tori's face winced in pain but she managed to keep her mouth shut. Mrs. Vega looked at us once more before suggesting rather forcefully that we not do anything. Tori promised (I didn't) that we wouldn't, and Mrs. Vega shut the door. The moment she did, Tori fell down and started massaging her foot.

"What was that for?!" She whined.

"Pay back for earlier"

"I didn't…oh yea"

"Oh yea Tori. Honestly. Having another slow moment?"

"No!" she shouted defensively.

"Uhuh, I'm going to the bathroom…..to use it not anything else."

"I knew that!" Tori tittered nervously, and blushing wildly and looking everywhere else but at me.

I laughed at her and exited the room, nearly running over Trina.

"Hoping to learn something Vega?" I snapped.

"Yea actually I am. The others don't know, but I've been around. I know you like one night stands. You better not be planning something like that with my sister."

I was surprised. For the first time that I could recall, Trina had ditched the narcissistic air that she wore like a fucking cloak. She was dead serious. Then I remembered what Andre had told me.

_Those two love each other, but people would have better luck getting you to admit that you like cuddling then you have of getting them to admit that they cared about each other. _

I of course had hurt him for making that crack about the cuddling, (Only because it was true)

"I'm not planning anything. Except to maybe enjoy being with your sister as much as possible." I said softly, having no desire for Tori to hear this conversation.

"Ugh I don't even want to think about the ways you could mean that" Trina snapped. I laughed, I actually hadn't meant it in a sexual way, I enjoyed being around Tori, and that was enough. My bladder started to scream at me, so I shoved Trina out of the way and made my way to the bathroom.

After using it, I stood there washing my hands and I stared in the mirror. Green eyes, so like my mothers stared right back at me. What would she say if she could see me now? What would I be like? One hand slowly reached up and touched the glass. The glass was cold, and my face, which was normally so lifeless, held something. I didn't know what it was, was it life? Hope? I remember that I had the same look while I was around Beck, and that was it.

I snorted; Tori and I had been physical for the past couple days and officially dating for all of one. I was just reading too much into these things. I excited the bathroom and bounced off of Mr. Vega's steel chest. What is with this family and hanging around places to be walked right into?

"Can I help you Mr. Vega?" I asked, keeping some tone of politeness.

"Yea, here's everything I have your father. It's not much, but if you can elaborate on anything, it'll help."

"Is this legal? We can't have him leaving on a loop hole."

Mr. Vega shrugged. "It is and it isn't. Leave the details to me. You're now an informant for the LAPD."

"Whatever works."

Mr. Vega looked uncomfortable for a second. He sighed and obviously decided to get over whatever was bothering him.

"We need pictures of the bruises you have in order for you to gain custody of your brother."

"I'll think about it." I said and I pushed past him. Mr. Vega grabbed my shoulder, and without thinking I slammed my elbow into his gut. It didn't do much. He gave a short exhale but that was about it. It was like hitting a goddamn cement wall.

"Trust me, this will go better if you take the damn pictures. I've worked with abused kids before. It'll pay off in the end if we get some documented evidence, you don't have to strip completely. And next to no one will give you that false sympathy bullshit."

"What do you know of that?" I snapped, suddenly furious.

Mr. Vega stood silently. "My parents died in a car accident when I was twelve. I know a lot of that bullshit sympathy that people like to show."

I thought about what he said. Could I trust him? The sympathy thing would be annoying, but I would have to deal. No, there wasn't much reason to trust him, but he could help bring my father down.

"Fine. You'll have the pictures in a few days." I snapped. Mr. Vega nodded and let go of my shoulder. I stalked down to Tori's room and slammed into the room. Tori launched off of the bed in fright and gave a small scream. (Later she would deny violently that she had screamed, and insist that it was a startled shout)

"Something wrong Jade?"

No everything is just fucking peachy Tori.

I snarled but didn't say anything. After a few seconds I made my decision.

"Tori, here's what I've been talking about with your dad. This is my plan to get Malcolm and I away from that place"

**So a late update. Find it in you to forgive me? **

**-C.H. **


	19. Chapter 19

I had Tori's attention immediately.

"You have a complete plan?! Why didn't you tell me?! All you said was that you had a plan, not that you were ready to start this plan! As your girlfriend I think I have the right to this information!" She yelled.

"I didn't tell you because I just finished the plan twenty minutes ago," I said coolly.

That shut her up. Her jaw snapped together with an audible click and she stared at me. After a second, Tori blushed and looked away. She mumbled a sorry underneath her breath and refused to look at me. I had always marveled at the speed that Tori could become mad. It was so different from me, who usually stayed perpetually angry at just about everything.

I waited for a bit to make sure Tori didn't pop off or anything.

"Okay…so as I was saying, the plan basically is to find out anything that my father is doing that's illegal. Combined with the evidence of domestic abuse, and I'll be able to get Mal away from there. For good."

"It's a good start, but who's the cop that's going to help you with that?"

"Your father." I said bluntly. I waited for the inevitable explosion. It happened quickly.

"So that's what you and my dad were talking about!" She shouted. "When were you planning me any of this?!"

"Soon. Had to iron out the details. And was planning on waiting till you were in a better mood so you wouldn't be shouting at me."

Tori fumed but still had the grace to look somewhat apologetic over shouting at me.

"You done yelling?" I asked warily, waiting for the next of what would probably be a series of explosions.

Tori fumed some more but nodded.

"All right then. This is going to take some time. So chill your goddamn tits and before you ask, or shout I was actually planning on telling you before the weekend or even today was out."

Tori glanced at me. "You telling the truth? And not lying like a gank?"

"Yes I'm telling the truth. This time."

"Good, I'm glad..and I'll help in any way that I ca-Wait what did you mean that you're telling the truth this time?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Exactly what I said. I'm telling the truth. This time."

"When were you lying to me?!" Tori demanded.

"I'm not in the mood to list all the times that I've lied to you. We'll be here all weekend."

"Jade!"

"_Jade!" _

"Oh my god I don't sound like that!"

"_Oh my god I don't sound like that!"_

"Jade stop mocking me!"

"Why?"

"Because…Because I'm your girlfriend! Shouldn't that mean something?!"

"Yes, it means that we're dating."

Tori stared at me incredulously. I watched as a kaleidoscope of emotions raced across her face. Rage, wrath, love, lust, frustration and a host of others that moved to quickly for me to identify danced across her lovely face.

"Since we're dating…shouldn't. That. Mean. That. You. Stop. Mocking. Me?" Tori snapped, biting off each word with a ferocious snap.

"No." I answered immediately.

Tori screeched in frustration and tried to storm past me. I grabbed her arm and forced her against the wall.

"And were do you think you're going?" I asked into the crook of her neck.

"Leaving…since…you can't…stop _oh_ making…fun..of…me" Tori moaned as nibbled her neck.

I laughed as my hands trailed up her sides and just stopping short of her chest. "Doesn't seem like you're leaving."

Tori's hands cupped my ass and pulled me against her. "Shut up and kiss me" Happily, I did just that. And as usual, it got heavy pretty fast. My tongue slipped into her mouth, and Tori's fought against it.

My hand grabbed her leg and lifted it up, until it wrapped around my hip. I started to push her shirt up when something slammed against the door. Tori jumped and (again) head butted me in the face. I fell back holding my face, shaking my head to clear the pain I yanked the door open to find a grinning Trina. Next to the door was one of those small generic rubber balls you could get at Wal-Mart or anywhere else.

I growled and launched forward and grabbed Trina by the hair. Trina shrieked and tried to get away, but I was having none of that. I yanked her into the closest room, which turned out to be hers. I kicked the door shut and handily threw Trina across the room. Trina fell with a shout on her bed.

"You are going to stop with the fucking cunt-blocking. Got it?" I snapped.

"Or what?" Trina snapped right back.

I pulled out a pair of scissors that I kept in my back pocket. (For self-defense, calm down.) "You have to sleep sometime, and something tells me that you're a heavy sleeper. I wonder how long your hair would take to grow back evenly…."

Trina's eyes widened in shock and her hands flew up to her hair. She rapidly backpedaled away from me.

"Fine you win! I wont try anything else!"

"Good. And if you do…." I opened and closed the scissors a couple times, making a _snick snick_ sound. I turned around and marched back to Tori's room, who stared at me apprehensively.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing. We had a little talk and she agreed to stop interrupting us. Now where were we?" I said advancing on Tori, who also was walking towards me.

"Jade would you like some dessert?" Mrs. Vega asked walking into the room.

"…..Sure Mrs. Vega." I gave Tori a light peck on the cheek and whispered

"_My place, tonight, no interruptions_"

Tori smiled and pushed me out of her room, and both us followed her mother down the stairs.

"Jade, dear, were you and Trina fighting again?"

"Oh no Mrs. Vega, we were just discussing something."

"Do all discussions sound like someone is being tortured?"

"The good ones do."

Mrs. Vega rolled her eyes and brutally warned me not to even dream of harming her children. I promised I wouldn't deliberately hurt Tori. I made no mention of Trina and Mrs. Vega didn't press me about it. My phone screamed and both junior and senior Vega's jumped. I laughed at them as I pulled out my phone. It was a text message from him and it read

**Your mother and I are going to Hawaii for a week. You will watch the house and Malcolm. Anything happens and you will be held liable. We leave in three hours. Be home before we leave. **

Perfect. Things were starting to fit together nicely.

**And that's that for this chapter. See you all next Friday. **

**-C.H. **


	20. Chapter 20

I had a good time at the Vega's. True to my nature I wasn't about to say it out loud, but I think they figured that out themselves. Far to soon for my liking, it was time to leave. Leaving took longer then I expected, since Mrs. Vega piled Tori and I up with desserts and thinly veiled warnings about not doing anything inappropriate. I responded by thanking Mrs. Vega for being such a good teacher to Tori. She didn't catch on. Tori did, and nearly choked herself on the soda she had been drinking.

Mr. Vega gave vague warnings about being careful and to call him the moment something happens. I promised I would and had just crossed the threshold of the door when both senior Vega's embraced me in a hug.

"We just wanted you to know that you have a home here, whatever your relationship with Tori" Mrs. Vega said.

"….Thanks" I said. I wormed my way out of their grasp. I didn't feel good about showered with affection or care. It was strange receiving it from total strangers after being ignored by just about everyone for pretty much my entire life.

I got in the car just as Tori had started it. She glanced over at me and smiled.

"Don't say a fucking word" I warned

"Or what?"

"Or you'll sleep on the couch."

Tori glanced at me. "You wouldn't dare."

I gave a half-hearted shrug. "It's either the couch or the sidewalk if you make one comment about what happened at the front door."

Tori refrained from commenting. I knew she would.

"I'm glad that my parents like you. Today was fun."

I sighed and leaned the chair back, and just listened as the car drove by. "Yea I'm glad too. Certainly makes life easier."

Tori laughed and turned on the radio. I half listened to it but then tuned it out. I closed my eyes and just rested. Today certainly had been eventful. After what seemed like at most five minutes, but surely had been a lot longer, we arrived at my house. I was wary about entering there again, but it had to be done.

I entered the house and glanced around. It seemed deserted, but then again, it always did. I edged through the house, carefully checking everything. I wouldn't put it past Jeremy to plan some sort of trap in order to give him a real excuse to hurt me. Not that he needed it of course.

I heard Tori enter the house, and by then I knew that we were truly alone.

Perfect.

I came downstairs and leaned against the wall. Tori had been looking around the living room like an inquisitive cat. I lightly rapped my knuckles on the wall to get her attention. When she looked at me I favored her with a sultry lust ridden smile.

"No interruptions remember?" I asked.

"We just got home," Tori said as she started walking towards me, swinging those mesmerizing hips of hers.

"And?"

"Just pointing that out"

She finally came within grabbing distance. She cocked her hips and looked at me expectantly. Neither of us moved. It wasn't fear or anything that kept us rooted to our respective spots. No we were to busy gazing at each other, our faces, our bodies and no doubt entertaining all of the wild and impure thoughts running through our heads.

I lost patience. (Not that I had much to begin with) Why fantasize, when you can experience reality?

I grabbed Tori and pulled her close. My mouth slammed on hers and I cupped her ass. Tori returned the kiss a thousand fold. We ground against each other and reality seemed to slip away.

A lack of oxygen forced to split apart. We leaned against each other gasping.

Tori smiled and leaned forward. Our foreheads tapped together lightly. Laughter spilled from the both of us.

"You ever think this would happen?" Tori asked.

"Relationship? No. Well, maybe, certainly not at this speed."

Tori laughed, "Yea it has been fast"

"Yes it has, now back to the frisky touching. We can talk later"

Tori laughed again. "Someone's impatient."

"Damn straight. Now then" I attached myself to her neck and Tori moaned and pushed against me. She grabbed my face and pushed her lips onto mine. My tongue slithered into her mouth and Tori gasped and returned it, her tongue trying to suppress mine.

My hands fumbled along the wall until I reached the basement door. Somehow I managed to open it. We stumbled backwards down the stairs, and one of us, I'm not sure who, had the presence of mind to shut the door. I will never understand how we managed to get down the stairs without hurting ourselves, since our lips had never left each other. About half way down we started tearing each other's clothes off.

I yanked Tori's bra off from underneath her shirt. "How?" She gasped.

"Unclasped. Skilled." I gasped back.

Tori tore off my shirt and somewhere I lost my bra. The back of my knees hit the bed and my legs buckled. I fell, taking Tori with me.

Tori's mouth left mine and ventured down, kissing my skin all the way down to my stomach. Slowly she worked her way back up to my chest, and her all too skillful tongue sent me into overdrive. I thrashed about lost in pleasure.

I grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over and pinned her to the bed.

"Only touching?" I asked softly.

It took a couple seconds for the haze in Tori's mind to clear, but she nodded.

"Not yet. Only been a day. But we will. Soon I think."

"Oh? Soon? Oh I get it, you're waiting for me to get some toys. Okay, I can do that." I said with all seriousness.

"Toys?! What toys?!" What are you talking about?!" Tori was in full-blown panic and I roared with laughter.

"I'm joking love, just a little humor before I ravish you."

"Keep up with the jokes like that and I'll make you sleep on the couch."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Tori. She blushed and looked way. "Worth a shot." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and worked her shirt off of her. "Now then, where were we? Oh yea" I lowered my mouth her lips. We rolled together all over the bed. We became entangled up in the sheets, and we ditched our pants and shoes, leaving us only in our underwear. After an enjoyable eternity, we separated. Well, our lips. Our bodies stayed meshed together.

I gave a content sigh and chuckled. "Now we can talk."

Tori smiled. "I forgot what I wanted to talk about."

"Sorry to hear that." I said, not sounding sorry at all.

Tori stuck her tongue out at me but she still smiled.

"I never thought I would get you in bed naked." I said.

"I never thought I would be in bed with you naked." Tori shot back.

"Not to sound rude or impatient, but when I can experience all of you?" I asked quietly, for once not wanting to offend her.

Tori smiled and trailed her fingers over my face. "One day. I'm still trying to process that it only took two days for you to get me in bed naked. I had thought it would take weeks before that happened. I'm sorry, I"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Take as long as you need."

Tori beamed. "I never knew that the terrible Jade West could be such a sap!"

I growled and tickled her. Tori shrieked with laughter and tried to get away, but I stopped her. After terrorizing her for a bit, we settled back onto the bed in each other's arms. At that moment, everything on this planet seemed so far away.

I glanced at Tori, who was leaning on my shoulders with a content smile on her face. I tapped her chin to bring her face up. I leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

I wasn't kidding when I said she could take as long as she wanted to have sex. I would wait for as long as I had to. It didn't matter how long it took.

My eyes fell away from Tori to the floor above us. My eyes shifted to the right to the area were Jeremy's office lay.

Soon, Malcolm and I would be free. No matter the cost.

**Hope you all enjoyed. See everyone next Friday.**

**-C.H.**


	21. Chapter 21

Tori and I snuggled on the bed. Neither of us felt like moving, and I stared at the TV. I was debating on getting up and turning it on, but I had a very naked Tori Vega pressed up against me. Truly this was a very difficult decision.

"How are you planning on getting info on your dad?" Tori asked.

"By searching through and taking everything I can get my hands on." I answered immediately.

"Don't know what restraint is?" Tori asked cheekily.

"Excuse me, you're sitting here naked and I haven't ravished you yet. I am the definition of restraint thank you very much."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet. I will one day. Oh don't look like that, you'll enjoy it."

Tori got that cheeky look on her face again. "How do you know?"

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "The amount of noise you make from just kissing tells me. And if you're going to insult me I'm going to leave."

I made to get up out of bed, but Tori snapped her around me. "Nope. Not going anywhere."

I started walking away and Tori laughed as she fought to stay on the bed. I surprised her by turning around and grabbing her. I lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Nice try, but I'm hungry."

"uhh aren't you going to get dressed?"

I looked back at her in confusion. "No. Why would I?" I just turned around when a shirt hit on the back of my head. I turned back around just in time for a pair of shorts to hit me in the face.

"What the hell Tori?!"

Tori shrugged. "Thought you could use some clothes to answer the door when the pizza gets here."

"When the hell did you order pizza?" I asked confused, because as far as I knew she was pretty distracted.

"Uhhhhh now?" She said holding up her phone, rapidly pressing buttons.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I stepped forward. Tori gave a wane smile and seem prepared to bolt. I sighed pulled the shirt on. "Order the damn pizza." I grabbed the pants and stalked up the stairs. I hesitated when I reached the top. I debated about going to the kitchen to eat or watching TV, when I heard Tori's voice ordering the pizza.

All right, so no the kitchen then. I turned and headed towards the living room. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Some mind numbing reality show. I was going to change it, but then some blond bimbo slammed into a wall. I laughed and stayed on the channel.

Tori came up a little later about as dressed as I was. She jumped onto the couch and put her head on my lap.

"How come you're not going through his stuff?"

"Nosy as hell neighbors. Waiting until they're asleep." I said with contempt.

"How do you know they're nosy?" Tori asked.

"Cunts announced to Jeremy that Beck and I had been screwing in the living room." I said bluntly.

Tori looked upset and somewhat embarrassed at that.

"I say something wrong?" I asked, honestly curious about why she would be upset about that.

"I…don't like talking about sex, especially when it's with my friend and his ex. Who's now my girlfriend."

"That's probably because you're a prude."

Tori pursed her lips and frowned at me. I just smirked at her. "I'm going to get you for those comments." She threatened.

"Uhuh. And I'm going to write a song for Niki Minaj."

Tori fumed and seemed ready to try something.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret Tori. You always fall asleep before me."

Tori paled and seemed to reconsider her stance. Whatever it was. We sat there, or in Tori's case, lay there waiting for the pizza. I glanced at the window, and sure enough, there was old Mrs. Horse face peering over the hedges I had put in.

"Tori look out the far left window. You should see an abnormally thin and tall woman with a horse face."

"What like Petunia Durlsey?"

"Yea sure whatever just look woman"

Tori looked for a few seconds and the gasped.

"Why is she staring at us?" she demanded.

"Because she's a nosy bitch. She's the one that told Jeremy about Beck and I having sex." I said, contempt lacing my voice.

Tori gasped again. "He didn't…"

"He didn't do anything at all. Actually all Jeremy said was don't get knocked up. He doesn't care about anything. Once Margaret and I were fighting and I forget what she said, but I snapped and announced that I had sex with her niece. Jeremy walks by and says that if I get a disease I'm paying for the medical bills my self. Then he walked away." I said. It had been awhile, but the surprise still found it's way into my voice. After all the shit I've beaten over, I had fully expected my sex life to be one of them.

But lo and behold, Jeremy didn't say or do shit.

"Wow. So why does um?"

"Horse face. I don't know her name. And she spies because she's a stay at home wife who wants to escape her pathetic life, I don't fucking know."

"You going to do anything about it?"

"You mean other then walk past the windows naked and other probably indecent things?"

Tori blushed wildly and nodded.

"Ignore her. As soon as dusk sets she'll retreat into her hovel. Pizza should be here soon. You're paying."

"I know I know." Tori said with a sigh.

"And at dusk, you and I are going to find whatever we can on Jeremy."

"Sounds good to me love."

_Wow a late and short update. I'm terribly sorry but life decided to be a douchepickle and get in the way. _

_Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next week._

_-C.H._


	22. Chapter 22

Dusk seemed to take forever to fall. I couldn't complain too much. Tori and I sat there watching TV and eating pizza. Mrs. Horse Face soon went inside since we weren't doing anything interesting. I made a mental note to pay attention, seeing as she could see us and report us moving through Jeremy's office. That could ruin everything.

Midway through the pizza, and some slasher horror movie, the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Mal slammed into my legs laughing loudly. I was wondering when he would show back up.

Mrs. Antonelli laughed and thanked me for letting Mal stay over. "He's welcome back any time. He was a hyper angel." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. And maybe a couple weeks from now?" I asked.

"That would be perfect. We were planning on going to our lake house for the weekend. It's all right if Mal comes with?"

"Oh yea that would be great actually. Just watch out for Mal, he likes to jump into the deep end."

Mrs. Antonelli laughed. "I'll keep an eye on him then. I have to go, my eldest daughter is determined to break a bone playing soccer."

I laughed and wished her the best of luck reigning in her daughter. I shut the door and chased Mal away from the TV. (He doesn't need to watch a rated R movie.) I set Mal up with some food and a dvd player. That hopefully will keep him occupied for at least an hour or so.

I walked back to living room to find Tori smiling at me. "Mention one thing about me being a mother and I will hurt you." I snarled.

Tori didn't even blink, she just laughed and held up a slice of pizza for me. I grabbed it and ate, fuming. I didn't like the idea of being thought of as soft. It ran against everything I knew. You are even considered soft; you get walked over. That was the way the world worked.

My face twitched in annoyance. Tori went against everything I knew. Tori and Beck. The both of them were the exact opposite of everyone I had ever dealt with. They were kind, compassionate and caring. So different from the ruthless businessmen (and women) who Jeremy met with on a regular if not daily basis. Soft people shouldn't be able to survive. And yet, they thrived and lived well.

It was….confusing.

I glanced outside; the few neighbors who were out were paying absolutely no attention to the West house. Good. I got up and moved towards Jeremy's office. I carefully checked the hallway for cameras or alarms. I had no idea how paranoid Jeremy could be, but I suspected that he was pretty fuckin paranoid. But to my surprise, there was nothing. Running my hands along the walls, I found no wiring for alarms, and I didn't see any keypad anywhere.

It was shocking to say the least.

I gently pushed open the glass doors, and I expected an alarm or something, but nothing happened.

"Find anything?" Tori said from behind me.

My feet actually left the floor. Tori had snuck up on me and I had been so wrapped up in not tripping any alarms or anything I had blocked out everything. I turned around to yell at her, and Tori was doubled over on the floor laughing.

"I scared the great Jade West!"

I pinched her sides and Tori's laugh turned into a shriek. "Want to continue laughing?" I growled.

Tori shook her head, still wearing this massive smile. "If this ends up on the slap…"

Tori rapidly shook her head. "It wont end up on the slap."

"And if you text anyone…"

"Jade I wont tell anyone!"

"Better not." I growled.

I turned back and marched into the room. "So did you find anything yet?"

"Oh yes I found so much all ready."

Tori glared at me. "Sarcasm isn't appreciated"

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

Tori again glared at me. I just smirked at her. Then something occurred to me. Mal! Can't have him barging in here, his mouth was on 24/7. Jeremy hears even the slightest thing; everything goes tits up.

"Go back and distract Mal, he can't know anything about this." I asked/ordered.

Tori nodded and clapped me on the shoulder before walking back. Just in time, because Mal started making a racket. I had hoped the movie would keep him occupied for a bit longer but whatever. I made a mental note to pick a better movie when I needed Mal to be occupied.

I circled through the room, carefully checking for any cameras or anything like that. Once again, I didn't find anything. Could there be smaller ones? I frowned. I checked the desk and again, found no alarms or anything like that. What the hell? This seemed too easy. I opened up one of the drawers and went through the numerous files there. All neatly ordered and labeled.

And all of it one hundred percent legal. These were various copyright and breach of contract cases that he usually handled. The second drawer proved just as useless. These were all various minor criminal cases. From what I could see, he made his name as one of the chief defenders for some big time criminals, including some mafia groups. Disgusting, but again, legal. I didn't expect to find anything on my first search but still.

I searched through all of the other drawers in the place, keeping my head down in case some snooping housewife tried to find me. All I found was a slip of paper that bore one word.

Ozymandias.

Well that's fucking useful. Who or what is Ozymandias? A person? A goddamn Watchman? A pass- wait back the fuck up. Password.

I jumped in the chair and got on the computer. It immediately asked for the password. I typed in Ozymandias and waited. I was in. I grinned. I had some computer know-how, or at least enough not leave any tracks behind. I grabbed a USB from my pocket. I made a mental note to thank Tori for throwing the pants that had a USB drive in my pocket. Or maybe I wouldn't because she did hit in the face with it….

I began copying everything I could find. I avoided the clear-cut legal stuff. Anything that was abbreviated or suggested a meeting with someone else was immediately copied. I flicked through stuff, and a couple times I thought I found stuff regarding the sex-slave business. Jeremy's a chauvinistic tyrant, but even he couldn't be involved in anything like that…right?

I grabbed my cell and texted Mr. Vega.

**Copying a bunch of shit. How long would it take the cops to get through it all?**

I had to wait a few minutes for him to reply.

**Depends. Could take a day could take a couple weeks. I'll let you know when I see it. **

**Is this legal? I only care because I don't want him to walk. **

**It's legal up to a point. We're about to abuse the hell out of loopholes. Can we bug your house? **

**Yea, just not the basement. He doesn't go down there and I like my privacy.**

**Got it. My team and I will get the warrants and take care of everything while you're in school. This will take time. Stay safe kid. **

**I'm always safe thank you. **

**Uhuh. And I'm the king of Gondor. **

I snorted. I sent a quick message saying I would get him the files tomorrow. I walked into the living room to find Tori playing Legos with Mal.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"I'll let you know later. For now, lets just get our school shit done."

"Okay. And don't cuss in front of Mal." Tori chided.

"Eat me Tori."

Tori burned bright red. "I was just saying it, but hey, I like the way you think." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"S-Shut up!"

_An update a full day early? What the hell man? Well here's the thing. I'm going an extensive trip with a couple friends, and I will not always have Internet access. When I do get it, I'll update. No promises on the exact day. When I get back home SH will return to its regular Friday updates. _

_-C.H. _


	23. Chapter 23

As it always does, school crept up way to damn fast. The alarm next to my bed screamed at me and I punched it to turn it off. Next to me Tori mumbled something and rolled over. Almost immediately she was deeply asleep.

"Great idea but we can't do that." I said and literally kicked her out of the bed. Tori woke up just in time to see herself go over the edge of the bed. She went down a muted shriek that was quickly swallowed by a thump. "Awake now?" I asked.

Tori peaked her head over the side of the bed. I could easily see the massive temper boiling and getting ready to erupt. I offered my trademark smirk and started walking off to the shower, pulling my shirt over me head.

Tori fumed and muttered but I heard her shifting through her bag getting some clothes. Turning on the shower, I stopped and stared at the mirror. I left up my arms and checked over the bruises that Jeremy had given me. Most of them had long since faded, but a couple were still there and had turned a rather ugly shade of yellow. Thankfully the one on my face was almost completely gone.

I wouldn't need the make up then. Slight discoloration, but the majority of people wont notice. Humans aren't exactly known for being observant. I tore off the last remaining articles of clothing and I stepped into the scalding shower. I stood there, letting the water cascade over me.

The door opened and I waited for Tori to speak.

"I uh need to"

"Just do whatever." I said.

Tori quickly used the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. I stood there for what seemed like forever but was probably only five minutes. I was brought back to reality by Tori slapping on the shower curtain.

"What?"

"Hurry it up. I have to shower to you know"

"Could always join me"

"What? I mean yes but not..no I can't. It's too soon. I don't want to be rude"

I laughed and interrupted her. "Just teasing you. I know you're not ready just yet. And I'll get out when I feel like it."

"It's like dealing with Trina all over again." Tori muttered.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing, Trina Jr."

I detached the showerhead from its cradle and yanked the shower curtain back. Before Tori could react I had the spray on full blast hitting her in the face. Tori screeched and tried to backpedal away, but she tripped and landed heavily on her backside.

I closed the curtain and grabbed the body wash. After washing myself off, I stepped out and grabbed a towel.

"Shower's free." I said to a soaked Tori sitting on the floor massaging her backside.

Tori growled at me and I just smiled. I gave a little finger wave as I stepped passed her. At the last possible second, Tori's hand shot out and grabbed my foot and yanked it back. With my other foot in the air I lost my balance and fell forward with a shout. I looked behind me and Tori gave a small wave. She flashed a mischievous smile before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Huffing in irritation I walked over to the dressing table and grabbed the first pieces of clothing I could find. I spent a little bit more time deciding which of my boots I wanted to wear but that was about it.

Getting Mal ready for school was easier then waking Tori up. This early in the morning Mal wouldn't focused and easy to get in his clothes and what not. Tori came of the bathroom just as I was helping Mal with his shoes. She finished drying her hair and grabbed her backpack. I handed Mal to her and I went to brush my teeth.

After that, I bundled the both of them into the car and dropped Mal at his school, the before-care woman smiled and waved and I gave a half hearted wave thing back.

Tori and I went to Hollywood Arts. Why high school had to start this freaking early is beyond me. Tori and I headed to our lockers, which were in the same hallway. I slipped the USB drive with all of the stuff on Jeremy into my pocket. Not a chance in hell I was letting that out of my sight.

I found Tori at her locker, having an animated conversation with Cat. Well, Cat was animated. Tori looked like she was having trouble processing everything that Cat was saying, and considering the speed that Cat was talking; it really wasn't a surprise.

Cat saw me and shouted my name, startling Tori. I said hi, and not so subtly redirected to talk to Tori and not me. Cat caught on and proceeded to jabber non-stop at Tori. Beck came by with some brunette, we gave each other one of those nods/ hello things and that was about it. Beck talked to Tori and Cat, and the brunette seemed nice, and somewhat scared of me. (Which is always a good thing)

The brunette was named Amy and she and Beck had started dating yesterday. I ignored this Amy, and other then watching to make sure I didn't do anything; she seemed content to ignore me.

Andre joined us and announced that he had another song ready and was looking for people to sing it. Tori and Cat immediately volunteered and when everyone looked at me, I rolled my eyes and agreed to sing.

The bell rang and we all scattered to our classes. I gave Tori a quick peck on the lips and walked off. As I walked away I heard Andre mention that if he hadn't seen that he wouldn't have believed it. Tori gently chided him and they all laughed. I had a small smile on my face as I walked into the first class of the day.

As with everyday of high school, the day took freaking forever to end. At the end of the day, I saw Mr. Vega chatting with some other cop, and I stopped by to say hi. Mr. Vega introduced me to his friend, Officer Howard. I pretended to be interested in the man and made small talk with the both of them. Tori came by and hugged her dad, and as they stood next to each other, I took the moment to slip the USB drive into Mr. Vega's pocket.

Mr. Vega revealed he was at the school to pick up Trina, and Howard worked in the area.

After talking with them for a bit, we were joined by the rest of the group. Beck suggested some food at the Chinese buffet place and we all sort of agreed. (I wasn't pleased with the suggestion but beggars can't be choosers. I'm to damn hungry)

We bade the cop's good bye and started walking to our respective cars.

I waited until Tori was in the car before getting Beck's attention.

"Did you tell Tori were I lived?" I asked.

"No of course not." Beck said. I looked him over, and that trust towards him still lingered, along with something else. Something I couldn't identify at the moment. I would have to look at it later.

"Then who?" I stopped. I looked at Beck. He looked at me.

"Sinjin." We both said at the same time.

We sighed, then smiled and laughed. I clapped him on the shoulder and got in the car. My phone screamed and Tori jumped. Taking a moment to laugh at her, I opened the message.

**Nice pocketing there. Where did you learn to do that?**

**Here and there. **

**Right. I'm surprised I still have my wallet. **

**You don't have enough money for me to want to steal it. **

**Ouch. Lol. Turning the drive over to the tech people, I'll let you know what we find. **

**Sounds good. **

I showed Tori the conversation and she smiled. "I hope he finds something."

"Oh he'll find something, question is will it be useful?"

Tori thought about it, and then nodded. "Mal?" She asked.

"He goes to a friends in the afternoon. We'll get him later. For now, lets stomach some cheap ass buffet food."

Tori laughed and we followed the rest of the group as we drove to the restaurant.

_This was supposed to go up yesterday but my goddamn sinuses got in the way. Shattered now returns to its regular Friday updates. Hope you all enjoy._

_-C.H._


	24. Chapter 24

The week past by as it usually did. Slowly and then at the end you're stuck wondering when the hell the week disappeared to. Seems to happen a lot in high school. I doubted it was just me, but I never cared enough to actually go out and ask about it. Tori went home after Tuesday, officially to spend time with her family, unofficially because I needed some serious time to myself. That didn't stop us from texting a lot though.

I was lounging on the couch watching the Cabin in the woods when the front door slammed open. I jumped back behind the couch and grabbed the pair of scissors from the little table next to the couch.

Jeremy strode in a storm cloud of pure fury. I braced myself for the beating that was surely to come. Jeremy tore past me to his office, only stopping to literally slap me out of the way. Holding my cheek, I stared after him.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded of the air.

"One of his business associates was arrested while we were flying back from Hawaii." Margaret said with her usual snooty air.

"Seems more like all of them were arrested." I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Haven't seen him this mad since he read your mother's will."

"That day sucked." I said. With that, I turned and walked back to the couch to resume my movie. The blond had literally just been stabbed and I chuckled at her death. Margaret gave me a look of distaste before walking off. As soon as she was gone I grabbed my phone.

**One of Jeremy's partners was just arrested. You have anything to do with that?** I texted Mr. Vega. His answer didn't come back for almost a half an hour.

**Sort of. Info you gave us didn't tell us much, so I passed to my friend in the FBI. Helped them nail a guy they've been after for years. Didn't know he worked with him. **

**Big partner, he's pissed. Shit he's coming out. I gotta go. **

My phone vibrated immediately and incessantly. I assumed that Mr. Vega was freaking over what Jeremy was going to do to me. Jeremy strode over to me and grabbed me off of the couch, easily lifting me into the air.

"Jade?" Mal said. Jeremy didn't even look at him.

"Mal go downstairs!" I shouted. He didn't move. "MAL GO NOW!" I screamed. The basement door slammed shut.

"So, what can I help you with?" I asked.

"Don't get smart with me." He growled.

"Is that even physically possible?"

He slapped me. My head whipped to the side and I could feel my cheek burning. I grinned at him, which earned me another slap.

"Do you know anyone that could have gotten into my files? At the FBI?"

"No."

He punched me in my stomach. "You better not be lying to me.."

"If I knew anyone at the FBI, would Mal and I still be here?" I snapped. That gave him some pause. I could practically see the gears spinning in his head. At last, he dropped me. I slammed ungracefully into the ground. Rolling over, I righted myself and stared at Jeremy's retreating back. Hope that eased your fears fucker. I grabbed my phone.

**Calm the hell down. I've had worse. **

Mr. Vega responded immediately.

**We're going to find another way to nail Jeremy. **

**Really? Lets hear your brilliant idea. I'll wait. It's Saturday. I've got all day. **

Mr. Vega didn't respond for an entire minute.

**How are you?**

**Like I said I've had worse. Just a couple slaps. Thinks I know people in the FBI.**

Mr. Vega was surprised at that. He asked me to find something out as long as it didn't get me in trouble. I made no promises about not getting in trouble. I checked on Mal and promised that I was all right. I read to him and managed to calm him down. I had to get him out of here. Mal turned to his toys and entertained himself. I headed back upstairs and headed to the kitchen. I winced and put a hand on my stomach. I lifted up the shirt and looked at my stomach. No bruise. Good.

"If you weren't such a bitch he wouldn't have to beat you."

I turned to look at Margaret. "I guess I should be more like you." I said. Margaret smiled until I said the rest of the sentence. "Stupid, vapid gold digging slut."

Margaret's smile went out like a blown light bulb and her face mottled with rage. I smirked and stepped past her. A cell phone grabbed my attention. It wasn't mine. And I know it isn't that bitch's because she uses an iphone. Could it be….

I grabbed it and stuck it into my pants pocket. I tore down stairs and grabbed a scanner. It had some technical name, and Sinjin probably told me a few hundred times but I didn't remember at the current moment. I copied the sim card and put down the scanner. I better check to make sure this is his phone. God knows I'd never hear the end of it if I handed in a sim card from someone else's phone.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE?!" Jeremy roared from upstairs.

Well never mind then. Mal stuck his head out of his room; I gave him a small smile and herded him back into his room. I quickly texted Mr. Vega and told him to me at a McDonalds.

When I got upstairs, Jeremy was ranting and raving and demanding the location for his phone. Margaret stood off to the side, with a worried look on her face. I braced my self for whatever would come next.

"I have your phone." I said clearly and loudly.

Jeremy stopped yelling and stormed over to me. He held out his hand and I placed his phone into my hand. He slapped me. This time on the other cheek. Fucking hurt.

"Why do you have my phone?" He demanded.

"Thought it was mine. Grabbed it and ran. Wasn't interested in meeting you twice in one day."

I was slapped again for my "insolence." But Jeremy dropped it and walked off. I went downstairs and got Mal ready to head out. I found the McDonalds and the police cruiser right in front of it. Mr. Vega stood inside ordering something. I ordered Mal food and watched him tear into it. I waved to Mr. Vega getting his attention and grabbed a notebook and a pen. He sat down and we made small talk, and I wrote down what he said.

I slid the scanner over to him. "It's his sim card on there. Better find something useful."

"Can only hope. He doesn't seem to have any protection on his stuff. Like he can't believe people can get info on him. Strange for a supposedly really smart guy."

"Sounds like him."

"Well, the guys in my unit recorded a lot of stuff today, including your….incident. So we're all ready gathering stuff."

I tried to smile at that, and I failed.

Mr. Vega reached over and clapped me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we're going to get you and Mal out. And I promise you're never going to see that bastard again. We're having tacos for dinner. You should come. Bring Mal too, Holly would love him."

I felt the warmth from his hand, and that concern and true care that I hadn't felt in a long time. Is this what Tori felt and saw every day? "No wonder she smiles all the damn time." I muttered to myself.

Mr. Vega looked confused, but I waved him off and told him I'd meet him for dinner. He smiled and clapped my on the shoulder again and walked off to his car.

I watched Mal tear around the playground.

_Before you ask, the sim card copy thing was used in white collar, and I hope they forgive me for stealing it from them. I know it probably has a technical name, but I don't care enough to find out._

_Hope you all enjoyed. _

-C.H.


	25. Chapter 25

"So what's the problem?" I demanded. Mr. Vega towered behind me. In front of me, stood the head of this little operation, James Schwartz. He stood a few inches taller then me, and had bleach blond hair streaked with grey. He had a harsh face and solid eyes that screamed experience. A solid veteran of the LA police.

He sighed. "You've given us a lot of info on how Jeremy works, but a lot of is still circumstance. Just because he meets with the gutter trash of LA on a regular basis doesn't mean he's actually doing anything illegal."

He gestured for me to follow him. Entering the room, I saw a bunch of pictures tacked to the wall. They were of various men and each one had a red yarn line tied around the thumbtack and all leading back to pictures of two men. One an immensely fat man and the other my father.

"Who's sir fat shit?" I asked.

"Nicholas "The saint" North" Schwartz said. "He's the head of a very powerful mob group called the Red Hats. He's been in charge for over a decade. And thanks to you we have found his chief accountant."

"Accountant? My jackass of a father is lawyer."

"He has a second degree with accounting. And accounting is the wrong word. I don't know the right word to use. But not only does he defend any of the Saint's men that get arrested, he also handles all the information for the group. Keeps the numbers, passes information to whoever needs it. We arrest your father, and actually keep him in jail we could bring down one of the largest mob groups in all of southern California." Schwartz said.

I stood there completely floored. After a few seconds, I rounded on Mr. Vega. "Did you know about this? I demanded.

Mr. Vega shrugged. "Found this out a couple days ago after you gave me at McDonalds. Took longer then we thought to go through it and actually make sure it's legal."

"This is legal right?" I asked Schwartz.

"Yes, we've told the judge that you're acting as our informant and a whole other legal nonsense that is only important to blood-sucking lawyers. You're staying anonymous until the trial starts."

When I looked confused at that, Mr. Vega elaborated.

"Saint Nick is a big time trafficker of women. His people normally go after the poor and newly arrived immigrants, the type that no one would miss. He finds out that you're helping us to arrest his number two man…." Mr. Vega trailed off before continuing again. "We would never find you again. If you're lucky Nick would have you killed outright."

"Okay. Anonymous it is." I said. My phone beeped. "I have to go get Mal from his mother. I'll see you all later."

Schwartz stopped me. "We're on to arresting some low level people of the Red Hats. It's part of a massive plan to bring down the mob. Don't go searching for anything just yet. Can't let them know you're helping us."

"Got it." Mr. Vega gave me a quick hug and I didn't react violently like I normally did. Mountain man was growing on me.

Exiting the police station was odd. It felt weird leaving here and not feeling dejected and like a complete failure. I sighed. It had been eight years since I last sought police help. They had failed. This time…This time I think they might succeed.

I got back to the house and found Mal playing with racecars in the living room. His bitch of a mother sat on the couch staring at him.

Mal glanced up when he heard the door open and in the span of a second, he leapt up from the living room floor and slammed into my legs.

"Jadey Jadey Jadey!" If he said anything else it was at a pitch that only dogs could hear. Laughing I scooped him up and tossed him into the air and caught him as he came down. I wouldn't be able to do that for much longer, he was getting heavier. Kids can't grow that fast…can they?

"Where have you been the past couple of days?" Margaret demanded.

"None of your goddamn business. But if you must know, I was at my girlfriend's house." I snapped.

Margaret seethed. "Watch your tone girl."

"Or you'll do what?" I challenged and advanced on her. Margaret seethed but other then that she didn't do anything. I grew up with violence. I knew how to use it. I reveled in it. And I wouldn't hesitate to react in a method that most people would find horrible. We both knew it. A part of me wondered why I would use violence and enjoy it when I had been subjected to it pretty much my entire life. Another part immediately answered. It was pretty much all I knew. And you naturally use what you know best.

"Why were you at the police station?" A voice demanded from behind me. I turned around and stared at Jeremy. "Interviewing officers for a project." I grabbed my notebook from my backpack. "See?"

Jeremy flipped through it. Having found whatever in it satisfactory, he thrust it back into my hands and walked off. Margaret gave me one last snooty glance before storming off. I herded Mal downstairs and set him up with a racetrack.

While he played with that I fell on my bed and grabbed the first book that was near me. I had just opened it up when my phone vibrated. I absently minded opened it up and read the message. It was from Mr. Vega.

**Nick has cops on his payroll. Internal Affairs is investigating. Don't turn in anything. Don't talk to any other cop about this other then me. **

**Am I in danger?**

**Don't know yet. We thought we had clean cops on this, but someone slipped through IA's net. We'll find the bastard. Nick has killed and or injured to many people. Someone will give us the info we need. Until then, keep your head down.**

**I will. **

**And come over for dinner again Holly really wants to see Mal again. **

**Okay. See you later this week. **

Mal announced that he wanted a drink, and my stomach roared at me. I headed upstairs to grab something for the both of us, and when I opened the door I suddenly found myself being stared down by four massive bruisers.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?!" I yelled without thinking.

"Your daughter is certainly a spitfire." A voiced said.

"Yes. Yes she is." Jeremy answered, not in the least bit pleased.

The bruisers moved aside and on the couch across from Jeremy sat this monstrously fat man. I recognized him immediately. Several chins, eyes that look like someone stuck coal in dough. Well dressed. Merciless aura. His entire being screamed of being a person who would and could sell someone drugs that would permanently destroy them and sell countless people into slavery. Not just for money, but for fun.

Nicholas the saint North. In my house. Biggest mob boss in LA. Suffice to say I was terrified. I called upon every acting skill I could think off and immediately acted like my normal self.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Mr. North. Your father is one of my best lawyers. We are just going over some things. And sorry about my guards. They are very good at their jobs. They wont block your way again." North turned from me clearly dismissing me. His "guards" moved just enough so I could get through. I didn't like the look in their eyes. Especially the two tall ones in the back who were staring at my chest and ass.

It took every ounce of willpower not to sprint back to the basement. I shut the door and quickly grabbed my phone.

**Saint's at my house. I'm coming over. Now. Bringing Mal. **

**Jesus Christ. Stay calm and don't do anything suspicious. But yea quickly get over here. Nick is known to personally see to any problems. **

**Who's doing something suspicious? I'm going to visit my lovely girlfriend and her not so irritating family. **

**I'd be complimented and laughing if you didn't have mob boss in your house. **

I shoved Mal into his shoes and hauled him upstairs. He shut up about being taken away from his toys when I said that we were going to visit Holly. He likes her a lot.

I walked past the two men who didn't even bother to acknowledge Mal or me. The thugs watched me. Whether it was because they were looking to see if I was a threat, or staring at my admittedly nice figure, I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

As I drove away from the house, I spotted the van that housed the police and their listening equipment. I hoped that they would get something useful. I never thought that I would meet someone who terrified me as much as Jeremy does. Maybe even more.

_We finally meet Jeremy's boss. No surprise he's as big a douchebag as Jeremy. Hope you all enjoyed. And sorry about the late update. (July 4__th__ madness) Wont happen again next Friday. And no worries, most questions will be answered. Most. _

_-C.H._


End file.
